TRATO FINAL
by SesshMamYashGF-Milenia Angels
Summary: Te contaré la historia de un trato, es uno especial y singular, no es por fama o poder. Ella una simple humana, Él un ser inmortal. Todo empieza en una noche, donde los sueños se mezclan y se confunden con la realidad...
1. Cayendo En Ti

**Lo primero… dejar en claro que los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, y que solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en este y siguientes capitulos. Llamentamos enormemente demorar tanto en actualizar, desafortunadamente hemos tenido contratiempos que nos impiden hacerlo tanto como quisiéramos… **

**N/A's: En este capitulo hemos decidido usar una canción llamada "Falling into you", que canta la talentosa Diva Celine Dion en las escenas de Lemon que se han puesto casi al final. Así que los sensibles a este tipo de contenido no lean. Gomen por el inconveniente, en fin sin más blah blah, les dejamos esta nueva historia, que como siempre se ha hecho con mucho amor y que a cambio lo único que esperamos es su ****valioso**** e ****importante**** review.**

**¡Aceptamos sugerencias!**

**Atte****: ****SesshoMamorUyashaGF y Milenia Angels.**

**TRATO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 1. CAYENDO EN TI**

"_**Para que promesas vanas, cuando por amor estaré contigo en la eternidad"**_

¿Quien dijo que la muerte nos arrebata lo que queremos?

Quién ha dicho esto jamás ha vivido lo que Serena… Esta historia, no es una historia común ni de esas que las abuelas suelen contar a los nietos y que pasan de generación en generación, no… este relato es para aquellos que viven condenados a un amor imposible.

Te preguntarás ¿que tiene de interesante esta historia…? Déjame aclararte que no soy una experta contando cosas sobre la vida de otras personas, pero esto que sucedió hace tiempo realmente llamó mi atención. Ahora, si mal no recuerdo… creo que todo empezó una noche de halloween, ¡claro…! había fiesta en casa de los hermanos Kou, que resultó ser un éxito total, casi para todos los presentes, excepto para alguien que apresurada abandonaba el lugar.

Esa persona era Serena Tsukino, una chica realmente hermosa, pero con una vida solitaria y silenciosa… ¿Quién podía comprenderla? Era talentosa, popular y admirada por todos en la universidad a la que asistía, debía ser feliz y extrovertida, sin embargo… la realidad era una muy distinta, siempre se le veía caminar de una manera tan delicada y grácil y al mismo tiempo… sobrenatural.

Su existencia parecía estar cubierta por un velo de misterio imposible de develar. Justo como lo hacía ahora que tenía prisa y debía llegar cuanto antes a la seguridad de su refugio, ¿que importaba que en las calles todo mundo gritara eufórico celebrando la noche de brujas?, para ella era un día aún más especial… año con año ansiaba la llegada de esta noche.

¿La razón? Era la única ocasión en que su más profundo sueño parecía cobrar vida.

Desde muy pequeña soñaba que un hermoso ángel la tomaba en brazos y la besaba, por eso jamás había permitido que alguien osara siquiera tocarla, ella guardaba su corazón, vivía, respiraba y deseaba por él… por ese ser que solo vivía en sus más profundos e ilógicos sueños. Confiada y en busca del camino más corto de regreso a su departamento, avanzaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos e ignorante de los rumores acerca del peligro de caminar sola a esas horas por aquellas precisas calles. Repentinamente, sin que nada los hubiera delatado con anterioridad, tres figuras surgieron de algún lugar que ella no logro ver, tan solo fue consciente de su aparición y tembló, tembló en sobremanera al reconocer sus intenciones…

-Una hermosura como tú no debería andar tan sola a estas horas…

-Suerte para nosotros, que necesitamos compañía… - Agrego otro de ellos, mientras un brillo extraño adornaba su mirada lujuriosa- Podremos divertirnos un rato ¿Verdad, dulzura?

La escena se ensombreció y el primero en hablar, un hombre feo, mal oliente y bastante tosco, la agarró de manera desprevenida, sujetó sus manos, la inmovilizó por completo a la vez que su segundo compañero se acercaba a ella con una mueca perturbadora y una sonrisa repugnante en los labios, mientras le arrancaba de golpe la blusa. Esto debía ser una pesadilla de la cuál despertaría en cualquier momento… pero al sentir la respiración de uno de sus atacantes cerca de su cuello, comenzó a gritar desperada, ¿mala suerte…? la zona estaba desierta, mientras uno de aquellos tipos tocaba sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por el delicado sostén de encaje, ahora lo único que podía hacer al estar dominada por el miedo, era llorar, al instante sintió como si el contacto la apuñalara, el asco se incrementó al notar como las manos de el descendían, dispuestas a desnudarla por completo, cuando algo imposible de creer sucedió. Se escuchó una voz masculina, acompañada de una presencia impactante, el ser que se presentaba ante ellos denotaba autoridad.

-Suéltenla ahora mismo escorias… es una orden.

Serena estaba libre, pero incapaz de moverse, paralizada por la presencia de aquel sujeto con voz de mando, solo atinó a mirarlo y se encontró con la cosa más bella que hubiera visto en su vida.

Allí, junto a un enorme árbol de sakuras había un chico, bastante joven a su parecer, de facciones perfectas y figura sublime e irreal. Tenía una hermosa cabellera negra que increíblemente, parecía danzar al compás del viento, pero lo que llamó mayormente su atención fueron esos ojos que poseía, ellos reflejaban al mismísimo firmamento, nadie jamás podría siquiera igualar la magnificencia de tan espectacular mirada, estaba completamente hechizada por ese par de orbes que la dejaron clavada en su sitio, sin poder realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

El chico vestía completamente de negro, con unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa de seda, mientras que una cadena plateada rodeaba su cintura, complementando su atuendo con una larga capa igual de oscura que el resto de su vestimenta, la cuál caía espectacularmente por su espalda para dar paso a unas enormes alas que quedaban libremente suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Quién te crees para darnos órdenes? –Gritó furioso el hombre que hasta ahora se había mantenido fuera de acción.

-¿De verás quieres saber quién soy? –Pronunció el pelinegro con bastante sorna, los tres hombres temblaron, reconociendo sin duda que el salvador de la muchacha, emanaba seguridad y confianza.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado, tratando desesperadamente de asestarle un golpe certero, pero no logro más que aumentar la furia en su oponente, quién pareciera que se desplazaba con el viento, cuando el pelinegro le asestó un golpe seco en el estómago y otro en el cuello, el atacante cayó con estrépito al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada y casi muerto, la rubia soltó un ligero gemido de pánico, al comprender que estaba punto de matarlos a todos. El agresor se convertía en victima.

-De todo el mundo, debían escogerla a ella… ella que es intocable… -Pronunciaba lentamente estas palabras, mientras tomaba a otro de los tipos por el cuello, estrangulándolo con lentitud.

- ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? ¡Es solo una mujerzuela! –Chilló el hombre que se retorcía entre las manos de ese ser despiadado, sin saber que estas serían las últimas palabras que pronunciaría, apretó con mayor fuerza el repugnante cuello de ese insignificante ser, podía sentir el crujir de sus huesos, lo cuál solo lograba aumentar más y más su satisfacción.

-Justo a tiempo, nadie puede tocarla excepto yo, para llevarme su vida… -Denotaba seguridad en sus palabras, mientras que a paso veloz tomó al sujeto que aún permanecía al la lado de la chica, repentinamente y con un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer en su mano derecha una alabarda para cortar con una sangrienta maestría, las cabezas de los tres tipejos que ahora rodaban por el suelo, mientras brotaba sangre de los cuellos abiertos de sus cuerpos sin vida para formar un enorme charco de tono escarlata.

Tras estos extraños y sangrientos sucesos, él la miro con sus profundos ojos envueltos en ira y maldad. Se aproximó a ella, que se sentía vulnerable e indefensa, por instinto trató de retroceder, hasta que su espalda choco con la fría pared del callejón, en el cuál se encontraba ahora. El pelinegro acabó velozmente con toda la distancia mientras sonreía ligeramente y, despojándose de su capa, cubrió el torso semidesnudo de la chica, para después inclinarse ante ella, reduciendo al mínimo el espacio entres sus cuerpos, acorralándola en aquel callejón sin salida.

-Es tarde -Dijo finalmente por respuesta- Estos no son lugares para alguien como tú… por cierto… ¿Que no vas a darme las gracias? –Dijo burlón al tiempo que sonreía- Te he salvado.

-Yo no te lo pedí… -Dijo en tono firme, y aunque milagrosamente su voz no tartamudeaba, sonaba muy débil y asustadiza- no tengo porque agradecerte.

-Entonces el grito que escuché fue producto de mi imaginación, yo que creí que alguien suplicaba por ayuda.

-¿Acaso tenías que matarlos? ¿No era suficiente el asustarlos?

-¡Oh Vaya! De eso se trata… -La sonrisa sensualmente maliciosa se acentuó- Una chica gentil y compasiva para con sus agresores, te han atacado y aún así querías perdonarlos, que más da, ya están muertos… y eso no cambia el que te he ayudado.

-No me gustan los favores provenientes de extraños y menos si son gratis.

-¿Y por que piensas que no he de cobrarme el favor hecho…? No puedes obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio, ¿no crees?

Abrió los ojos desmedidamente, ya que no pudo responder, no sabía a donde quería él ir a parar ¿Acaso se cobraría el favor de la manera que cruzaba por su mente? ¡Por todos los cielos! Recién se libraba de una situación aterradora para entrar a una peor. El miedo en ella creció revelándose en su cristalina mirada, cosa que el supo con un simple vistazo a sus ojos azules.

-¡No! -Repuso con seriedad, adivinando sus pensamientos, mientras desaparecía la alabarda que aumentaba su aspecto maligno- No quiero eso…

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó de manera tímida y a la vez ansiosa la joven.

-Es algo… -Acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y entonces, adivinó lo que el quería, lo que iba a robarle de poner resistencia, lo que exigía como pago a una ayuda que ella, para su desgracia ¿o fortuna?, había pedido a gritos- más sencillo, pero de igual valor.

Y la besó. No fue un beso tierno, ni cálido, mucho menos dulce. Al comienzo, le sorprendió que la lengua de él acariciara la suya, con fuerza y vehemencia, lamiéndose entre ellas, pero lo más asombroso es que él no la obligó a corresponderle, de golpe un recuerdo inundó su mente y sintió que toda la pasión y el deseo que guardaba, se desbordaba en ese contacto que tenían sus bocas y no pudo sino besarlo desesperadamente, como si la vida le fuera en ello, impresionada de su propio descaro soltaba levemente los labios de ese ser que la aprisionaba en sus brazos.

-Nada mal para una virgen….

¿Cómo podía él saber que era virgen? Si era un completo extraño ¿o no…? ¡Bingo! Era él... su ángel, su amor, quién la visitaba en sueños cada halloween, quién la tomaba en brazos y la besaba con pasión desmedida, si… era él… el único capaz de hacerla sentir viva, mujer y capaz de lograr lo que quisiera sin mayor esfuerzo.

El chico de aspecto retorcido, delirante y extraño, se separó de ella con enorme satisfacción, coronando con un singular brillo en sus ojos, el haber logrado lo que se proponía.

-Tu primer beso -Serena se asustó de nuevo, sin comprender como era posible que pudiera saber tanto de ella- y es mío, al igual que tu persona... -Comenzó a alejarse, con paso lento, mientras sus alas se desplegaban- Según el trato… -Prosiguió, ignorando el lugar donde se encontraban o si ella lograba comprender sus palabras- Hoy se acababa el plazo de tiempo. He cumplido, así que ya sabes lo que sigue… ¿no?

Sus sueños eran realidad entonces, ahora recordaba todo de golpe, cuando el ángel de sus fantasías la besaba, ella decía estar lista para morir. Si, el precio de un beso de ese ser misterioso era la vida y ahora que había tenido la dicha y el placer de poseerlo con uno tan intenso, bien estaba dispuesta a perder su último aliento.

-¡Un trato es un trato!- exclamó con la cara contraída por una mueca de dolor - Morir... pero… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Yo no hago favores a mortales, complácete en saber que contigo hice una excepción al aceptar el trato que me ofreciste la noche en que casi pierdes la vida. Era un beso, si mal no recuerdo…

-Lo sé, es solo que quiero sentir, sentir que… -Se percató que su cuerpo se desvanecía con él, perdiendo la noción de las cosas, al fin colapsaba por los momentos anteriores que tan intensamente había vivido.

Serena despertó sumamente inquieta, con el rostro perlado de sudor y la respiración algo agitada. De inmediato, volteó la cabeza para mirar su alrededor. Estaba sorprendida, se encontraba en la calidez de su recámara, ¿Cómo había llegado a su departamento? Estaba agotada, pero dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de dormirse nuevamente. Con pesadez y medio adormilada tomó dirección al baño, caminando de una manera automática, una vez en la ducha, se desnudó y sin pensárselo mucho, dejó que el flujo del agua de la regadera calmara su tenso cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía ser incapaz de distinguir entre sueño y realidad? ¿Qué clase de extraño hechizo cayó sobre su persona esa noche de Octubre? No pudo soñar con lo sucedido, puesto que aun sentía el sabor de ese beso en sus labios, seguramente él la llevo de vuelta a su departamento. Detuvo el fluir del agua y salió del baño envuelta en una bata blanca que dejaba ver sus hermosas y estilizadas piernas, el cabello rubio chorreaba agua, pero a ella poco le importaba, caminó hasta la estancia de su departamento y acto seguido, apoyo su frente sobre el enorme ventanal que mostraba el esplendor nocturno de la ciudad moderna de Tokio.

¿Que siento por ti ser inmortal? –Preguntaba a su corazón y de repente lo recordó, recordó hasta el más mínimo detalle de él, que tonta, que ciega, ¿Por qué no pudo reconocerlo antes? esos labios sensuales pegados a los suyos, sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos, su semblante sereno, su voz aterciopelada y aquel cabello danzando libremente con el aire, hasta que un leve murmullo abandonó su boca – te amo, si… estoy segura de ello.

-Has despertado y justo a tiempo… -Interrumpió el pelinegro, sacando abruptamente a la joven de sus pensamientos- Es hora de irnos, ya no puedes permanecer en este mundo, lo sabes… ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, esa noche me lo dijiste, no era mi hora pero ahora es distinto, debo morir… es solo que tengo algo que pedirte… ¿Podrías hacer otro trato conmigo?

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes los humanos en esta noche? Se la pasan repitiendo ¿truco o trato? Y ahora tú, le pides a este ángel de la muerte algo similar ¿crees que te lo concederé?

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, no veo porque ahora no será así…

-Eso fue un caso especial, jamás lo había hecho antes, así que no me retes mortal insulsa…

-Yo solo quiero perder mi virginidad antes de morir... –Tenía valor esta chiquilla, debía admitirlo, mira que decirle semejante cosa a un ángel de la muerte no era algo sencillo.

-¿Y que tienes en mente? –Preguntó de manera sarcástica, de antemano conocía su petición, no en vano la había vigilado desde que nació, esperando, aguardando, anhelando la hora de su muerte y llevársela para siempre de este mundo.

-¿Crees que tu podrías…?

-Hacerte el amor… ¿es eso lo que insinúas?

-S-si… sé que es una locura pero, es mi último deseo antes de morir, quiero saber, conocer, sentir… que es lo que la gente llama hacer el amor.

-¡Oh pequeña humana…! conmigo no lo harías, conmigo tendrías sexo y solo eso… sin palabras de amor o juramentos de fidelidad.

-No necesito palabras si a cambio tendré tus besos tatuados en mi piel, ni juramentos si puedo sentirte en mí una sola vez, al final los hechos dicen más que las palabras ¿aceptas?

-No sin antes advertirte que yo no soy un amante normal, procuraré no lastimarte, trataré de ser cuidadoso o al menos lo suficiente…

-Sé muy bien los riesgos y aun así no me importa, solo deseo ser tuya esta noche, solo una noche y entonces podré morir tranquila… -Aun cuando él ya era su amante en sus más profundos sueños, fuera de ellos sólo la hacía sufrir y desvariar de amor y esta noche, la torturaría una vez más. Si… pero de placer.

**And in your eyes I see ribbons of color / Y en tus ojos veo cintas de color  
I see us inside of each other / Nos veo uno dentro del otro  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours / Siento que mi inconsciente se une con el tuyo  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers" / Y siento una voz que dice: "Lo de él es de ella"  
**

Para que hablar más. Ella agitó levemente su cabello y desprendió un olor que se insinuaba, que lo atrapaba, que lo atontaba. Tal vez hoy era ese día en dónde ella y él compartirían algo especial. Algo que solo ellos dos tendrían. Ante sus ojos él era un hermoso ángel de aspecto sensual y encantador. Sin pensarlo más, Serena rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con sus delicados brazos y lo besó con todo el amor y el deseo reprimido que había crecido en ella durante años y que estaba en sus labios. Por un segundo, el ángel la apartó un poco hacia atrás, luego la miró con perplejidad porque ella besaba con inocencia total, con los ojos y los labios cerrados fuertemente. Con mucho gusto él le mostró la manera pasional de hacerlo, le enseñó como debía abrir la boca debajo de la de él, y cuando la punta de su lengua tocó la de la rubia, ella pareció por un instante olvidar sus miedos.

**  
**-No luches contra el deseo, eres inexperta lo sé… pero déjate llevar… -Murmuró el ángel, mientras adquiría una apariencia totalmente humana.

-No tenía la intención de hacerlo –Replicó mientras besaba los labios masculinos que eran cada vez más exigentes, Serena podía sentir como se estremecía con las caricias de su amado. Él la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta la recamara, donde se tumbaron sobre la cama de blancos doseles, que milagrosamente estaba recubierta por centenares de pétalos de hermosas rosas rojas, el ambiente era perfumado por esencias sutiles y perfectas, que se complementaban con centenares de velas que reemplazaban la luz artificial por una más romántica, tenía sus ventajas ser el ángel de la muerte, y una de estas era el poder transformar su alrededor a conveniencia, tranquilamente posó sus manos en la suave espalda de la chica, mientras deslizaba con delicadeza la bata que la envolvía, soltó un leve gemido al verla. No esperaba que fuese tan bella. Los delicados hombros, unos hermosos y enhiestos senos con pezones de un tono rosa claro que se mostraban ansiosos y en espera. La cintura esbelta y las largas y bien torneadas piernas.

-Desnúdame… –Ordenó él en su oído, y de manera tan sensual que le arrancó un suspiro - ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto te deseo?

-Yo también te deseo -Murmuró la humana, mientras lo despojaba por completo de la camisa de seda que dejaba expuesto su torso musculoso y blanco para ser observado a detalle por ella -. ¡Oh, te deseo, te deseo...!

-Sé lo que estas pensando -Dijo él acariciándole las cade ras - y aún cuando no te haré daño., no te hagas ilusiones, yo no te amo, jamás podría hacerlo Serena. Yo te deseo y eso es todo.

-No espero ningún milagro –Respondió la joven – Solo trataré de sa tisfacerte, si tú me dices lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ya aprenderás...- Agregó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, con la mirada divertida ante los ojos de sorpresa de ella, debía recordarse continuamente que esa chiquilla era nueva en las artes amatorias.

-¿Asustada? –Susurró el ser inmortal.

-Sí –Musitó la rubia.

-Intentaré tener cuidado -Dijo el pelinegro y le dio un beso-. Pero yo soy muy salvaje, pequeña. Nunca he estado con una humana en la cama.

**I'm falling into you (falling into you) / Estoy cayendo dentro de ti (cayendo dentro de ti)  
This dream could come true / Este sueño puede convertirse en realidad  
And it feels so good (falling into you) falling into you / Y se siente tan bien (cayendo dentro de ti) cayendo dentro de ti  
**

Poco a poco se acercó nuevamente a ella, con un brazo rodeó la cintura, y con el otro, tomó una de las rojas mejillas, depositando suaves y húmedos besos en las blancas sienes, los ojos cerrados y en la punta de la nariz de la doncella. Se acercó inexorablemente a sus labios para poseerlos, mientras los movimientos y el sabor particular de ese aliento que la llenaba, la obligaban a actuar de forma ardiente, sin percatarse que la mano izquierda del pelinegro había tomado uno de sus senos, mientras con su pulgar rozaba el excitado pezón, comenzando a darle atormentadores y deliciosos toques circulares que la hacían sudar. Se separó de su boca, para recorrer con la lengua el corto camino desde su cuello hacia su blanco pecho expuesto, dejando a su paso un brillante camino de humedad por los níveos montes venusinos y succionó las sensibles puntas, que al parecer lo volvían loco.

-Dame tu mano –Pidió el inmortal, en cuanto ella obedeció, él la tomó, para guiarla hasta su miembro- tócame...

**I was afraid (I was afraid) to let you in here / Estuve asustado (estuve asustado) de dejarte entrar en mi  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear / Ahora he aprendido que el amor no puede nacer del miedo  
The walls begin to tumble down / Las paredes comienzan a derrumbarse  
And I can't even see the ground / Y ya no puedo siquiera ver el suelo  
**

Al fin, la pequeña y tibia mano se cerró en torno a su hombría. El contacto lo hizo estremecerse. Ella lo recorría lentamente, conociendo, descubriendo. Los azules ojos buscaron los zafiros de él. Se miraron largamente, ella ahondaba en lo más intimo de su ser, descubriendo que él necesitaba más que sexo, estaba tan falto de amor y ella se lo darìa a manos llenas.

-Te daré calor -Susurró la chica, abrazándose a su cuerpo para sentir su desnudez y transmitirle calidez a su interior- Solo déjame amarte sin restricciones ni limites.

-No -Susurró el ángel- ¡No puedo! Entiende que yo no estoy hecho para amar, lo mejor es dejar esto así o podría herirte –Miró sus ojos y entonces comprendió todo- que más da… ¿acaso no lo he hecho ya?

-Guarda silencio, no eres bueno con las palabras, dejemos que nuestras manos expresen lo que deseamos… -Extendió sus brazos y le rodeó tiernamente mientras él jugue teaba con su boca. A ella le pareció como si en aquel momento estuviera conociendo una faceta del pelinegro jamás revelada a nadie, como si descubriera su auténtica esencia, la que guardaba con tanto recelo. Serena sintió que su cuerpo ardía de pasión. Los dedos de ese ser de perfección recorrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo y con los labios seguía la misma trayectoria, bajando lentamente por su vientre plano, la línea de las costillas, el pequeño ombligo, sus piernas, lamiendo el interior de sus muslos, mientras una de sus manos brindaba placer a los erectos pezones de ella, y su lengua dejaba un rastro húmedo en su ingle. La habitación estaba en silencio y sólo se oían los sonidos que ellos hacían.

La chica lanzó un gemido ahogado cuando la lengua del pelinegro encontró su intimidad. Había llegado a su punto más vulnerable dando enérgicas lengüetadas. Succionando y acariciando con dos de sus dedos su piel mojada. Poco a poco algo en su interior se tensó, al tiempo que sus caderas se elevaron mientras el seguía tocándola. Los dedos del ángel se introdujeron gentilmente en ella sin dejar de atender su intimidad. Ella gritó de placer.

-Por favor -Gimoteó Serena, mientras él la devoraba con sus besos - te necesito dentro...

-¡Ah! Preciosa –Murmuró con voz ronca, esas palabras de la joven lo hicieron perder toda compostura. Si antes la deseaba, ahora anhelaba poseerla por completo, en todos los sentidos- Eres todo fuego… -Pronunció al inclinar su cabeza para po der besar los senos de la rubia- Así cariño, sigue así… -Insistió al sentir que se arqueaba contra él- Me estás consumiendo vivo ¿lo sabías? Casi me vuelvo loco al ver que estabas en peligro y pensar que otros podían tocarte.

**I'm falling into you (faling into you) / Estoy cayendo ****dentro de ti (cayendo dentro de ti)  
This dream could come true / Este sueño puede convertirse en realidad  
And it feels so good (falling into you) falling into you / Y se siente tan bien (cayendo dentro de ti) cayendo dentro de ti**

El ángel estaba perdiendo el control, al igual que ella que solo deseaba a ese hombre. No, definitivamente él era más que un hombre, era un Adonis que exudaba poder, sensualidad, peligro y para su eterna desgracia, también podía sentir su amor. Él era transparente para ella, sabía que sus manos tenían el poder para quitar la vida, pero sobre su cuerpo, sólo podían generar placer. Gritó nuevamente mientras su vientre se rompía en pedazos, toda la tensión llegada a su máximo para desplazarse en oleadas y oleadas de la sensación más maravillosa que jamás pensó que existiera. La besó de nuevo, colocando su erecta virilidad en la estrecha entrada de ella. Estaba tan mojada y resbaladiza que no había duda, ella se encontraba lista para recibirlo.

-No te volverá a doler después de ahora -Murmuró el pelinegro mientras intentaba controlar la fuerza de su cuerpo-. ¿Es doloroso?

Sí que lo era, pero ella lo negó con la cabeza. Y un minuto más tarde, se hizo realidad. La mirada del ángel estaba llena de ternura y Serena perdió la noción del tiempo. El abrazo se volvió algo tan exquisitamente delicioso, que ella se sintió como si es tuviese agonizando. Su cuerpo estaba ardiente y ya no se podía echar atrás. Estaba muy angustiada y llena de tensión. Él empujaba lentamente, la observó detenidamente y se percató de lo frágil y pequeña que era, algo nuevo surgió en su interior, tenía miedo a lastimarla, a herirla.

-No te preocupes –Dijo ella, animándolo a seguir- No te preocupes...

**Falling like a leaf, falling like a star / Cayendo como una hoja, Cayendo como una estrella  
Finding a belief, falling where you are / Encontrando una creencia, cayendo hacia donde estás**

Empujó nuevamente. Esta vez en su embiste, a pesar que intentó hacerlo con ternura, le ganó el deseo. Pero ella a cambio de lágrimas o reproches, le brindó una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor. Se concentró en la sensación de tenerlo dentro, no permitiría que el dolor que experimentaba, la alejara del placer de sentir a su amado en su interior.

-Mía... –Susurró en su oído, haciendo que su piel y sus pezones se endurecieran nuevamente en sus manos- Serena al fin eres completamente mía…

**Catch me, don't let me drop! / Atrápame, ****¡no me dejes caer!  
Love me, don't ever stop! / Ámame, ¡jamás te pares!  
**

Duro, caliente y suave al mismo tiempo, indescriptible calor. Todo eso sentía en su interior. Ahora los ojos zafiros escrutaban su perlado rostro. Mientras su propio cuerpo respondía envolviéndolo a su antojo. Se movía con sensualidad. ¡Cuánto placer…! ¡Maravillosa sensación…! Dentro de ella el cuerpo de él tocaba un punto que la hacía lanzar gritos de placer, suspiros y gemidos orgásmicos. Ahora también él gemía audiblemente, mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Los empujes se volvían cada vez más veloces, más profundos. Por este momento eran complemente uno del otro, sin importar barreras, ni obstáculos, sabían que existían muchísimos, pero eso estaba fuera de lugar, esta noche era de ellos y de nadie más. El cuerpo de la rubia se amoldaba a perfección con el del pelinegro, por caprichos del destino quizás, parecían estar creados anatómicamente el uno para el otro.

**So close your eyes and let me kiss you /Asi que cierra tus ojos y déjame besarte  
And while you sleep I will miss you / Y mientras duerm****es voy a extrañarte**

Él gritó, y se levantó sobre sus propios brazos, penetrándola tan profundamente como pudo. Entonces, surgió una ex plosión de pasión consumada cuando llegaron al éxtasis. Explotó dentro de ella, mientras sucumbía en su propio orgasmo. Sintió las palpitaciones y la semilla de él inundándola. Sus manos controlaron el cuerpo de ella y la forzó a que continuara hasta el final. Ya no había duda, necesitaba sentirla junto a él por siempre, unir sus cuerpos sabiendo que al despertar, ella seguiría dormida en sus brazos. La rubia temblaba bajo sus manos, sus suaves ojos se abrieron mirándolo con asombro. Se inclinó sobre ella para recibir un beso lleno de suavidad y calidez… ambos quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que en situaciones como las de ellos, las palabras salían sobrando, porque son pura farsa.

**Oh, I'm falling into you (faling into you) / Oh****, Estoy cayendo dentro ti (cayendo dentro de ti)  
This dream could come true / Este sueño puede convertirse en realidad  
And it feels so good falling into you / Y se siente tan bien cayendo dentro de ti**

Nunca había confiado en nadie y menos amado de esa forma a una persona, el amor que sentía ahora ¿era el verdadero? Porque antes, no había sido capaz siquiera de imaginar lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, quizás no debía ser esta la única noche que estuvieran de esa forma. Ahora más que nunca, sentía que se había enamorado, pero era injusto, no podía ser egoísta ¿ o sí? No… esa chiquilla que yacía dormida le había entregado lo mejor de sí, su amor, ternura y dulzura, debía darle una segunda oportunidad y permitir que llevara una vida normal, que se enamorara de alguien que pudiera brindarle las cosas que él jamás le daría. Si… la dejaría libre, libre y viva, en el mundo al cuál pertenecía.

-Te libero, se rompió el trato, puedes vivir tranquila. Ya no te seguiré más… solo el día de tu muerte podré verte de nuevo y por tu bien, espero que sea dentro de muchos años, por tu bien… -¿A quién engañaba? Adoraba a esa humana, desde siempre, por algo cuando supo de su existencia se empeñó tanto en ser él, él quién la vigilara, él quién tuviera la dicha de llevarla al mundo de los muertos y ahora… era él quién le había arrebatado su primer beso, quién le había quitado su virginidad y la poseía de mas de una manera que ni siquiera sospechaba- _**Je t'aime douce princesse***__- _Susurró al viento mientras desaparecía lentamente de la habitación. La vida era injusta, eso podría asegurarlo, tanto esperar por un momento como el que había tenido instantes atrás y que se veía arruinado de una manera fatal, en su mente resonaba una y otra vez la palabra culpa. Si… ella lo inundaba por completo, para los de su especie era una tontería darlo todo por hecho pero, ¿que más se podía esperar? Ella era humana, él un ser destinado a vivir por siempre entre las sombras, ¿podría en el mundo haber un momento o un lugar para soñar? Quizás pero la realidad que vivía era tan cruda….

**Falling like a leaf, falling like a star / Cayendo como una hoja, Cayendo como una estrella  
Finding a belief, falling where you are / Encontrando una creencia, cayendo hacia donde estás**

Serena entreabrió los ojos buscando el pecho varonil de su ángel como protección. Le pareció que habían pasado muchas horas cuando por fin volvió a respirar con normalidad. Estaba temblando y re cordó todo lo ocurrido. Quizás antes se había sentido sola y se había dado por vencida, pero no más. Ella se llevó una mano al corazón y pensó que tendría algo de su amado por siempre en su alma, sin percatarse que ahora estaba más sola que nunca.

Y a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, un ángel derramaba su ser en una espesa, triste y solitaria lágrima.

Serena lentamente se desperezó, agitando con ambas manos su cabellera que ahora estaba revuelta y mezclada con pétalos de rosas, abrió los ojos de manera abrupta al cerciorarse que su ángel se había marchado…

**Falling into you / Cayendo dentro de ti  
Falling into you / Cayendo dentro de ti  
Falling into you / Cayendo dentro de ti**

-No me dejes –Gritó con desespero al percibir la frialdad que rodeaba su cuerpo e inundaba la cama en la cuál permanecía, su alma se veía envuelta en soledad, tristeza y desesperación, frenéticamente trataba de convencerse así misma que todo, absolutamente todo, era producto de su imaginación y él continuaba abrazándola.

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas: **

_Alabarda*:_ Arma enastada de astil de madera de unos dos metros de longitud y que tiene en su "cabeza de armas" una punta de lanza como peto superior, una cuchilla transversal con forma de hoja de hacha por un lado, y otro peto de punza o de enganchar más pequeño por su opuesto.

_Je t'aime douce princesse__*:_ Te amo dulce princesa…

Esperamos con ansias sus reviews, ellos nos animan y motivan a seguir compartiendo las locas ideas que cruzan por nuestras mentes pervertidas… ¿Qué hará Serena para recuperar el amor perdido? ¿Acaso el ángel misterioso develará su identidad? ¿Y si todo se trata de una alucinación producto de la fiebre de la pelirrubia? nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo… si ustedes así lo desean.

_**Recuerda: Cada vez que no dejas review, ¡¡Muere un gatito!! XD XD**_


	2. Sentimientos

**Lo primero: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasado, presente y futuros capitulos. Este mini fic tendría solo 2 capítulos, pero gracias a sus bellísimos reviews y ante la inesperada respuesta que vimos de su parte, hemos decidido alargar la historia. **

**NA's: Existe una canción llamada Feelings (Sentimientos), hay una versión que nos ayudó muchísimo a la hora de inspirarnos, la esfacelada de Morris Albert que dura alrededor de 6 minutos. La letra de la canción es tan hermosa y desoladora, que uno se pregunta… ¿Qué situación tan triste ha vivido alguien para cantar tal melodía? La respuesta para nosotras fue tan lógica, un amor prohibido como el de Dark Y Serena.**

**Lamentamos enormemente demorar tanto en actualizar, desafortunadamente hemos tenido contratiempos que nos impiden hacerlo tanto como quisiéramos. Gomen por el inconveniente, en fin sin más blah blah, les dejamos este capi que como siempre se ha hecho con mucho amor.**

**¡Aceptamos sugerencias!**

**Atte:****SesshoMamorUyashaGF y Milenia Angels.**

**TRATO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 2. SENTIMIENTOS**

En medio de un bosque húmedo y nebuloso de apariencia ultraterrenal, el ángel misterioso se encontraba sentado sobre las raíces de un abedul milenario, tan antiguo y extraño como su propio origen. En estos momentos ser invisible me permitía observarle hundirse en un profundo e inexplicable dolor, mientras una espesa _lágrima_ _negra_ se desbordaba en su mejilla izquierda, aun así lucía imponente, masculino y hermoso, porque ni la misma oscuridad podía arrebatarle el aura sensual que su cuerpo emanaba, ¿pero acaso le podía consolar? No, solo se me permitía ser testigo de sus actos para contar a las generaciones venideras lo que ocurre cuando desafías tu destino.

¿Es posible sentir tanta soledad? ¿A esto se reduce el amor? ¿A un día de deseo y una noche de pasión?

Para alguien que ha vivido completamente solo por la eternidad, no es común cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas. Por capricho del destino o en recompensa por la tortuosidad del silencio que lo envolvió por tanto tiempo, quizás demasiadas centurias, su espíritu descubría por fin, aquello que desde el inicio de la creación ha hecho a los seres humanos tan especiales: Emociones y sentimientos. _¿Sentimientos?_ Se suponía que jamás los podría experimentar, nunca en la eternidad y ahora…

_Él estaba ardiendo en un mar de confusión después de tocar el cielo con las manos, no podía reconocer que por un eterno instante poseyó el paraíso al experimentar las delicias de ser verdaderamente amado._

La tranquilidad lo había abandonado, justo como él dejó a Serena. Los recuerdos llenaron de golpe su ser y una sonrisa forzada y difícil de creer llenó sus pálidos labios, justo ahora tenía que rememorar todos aquellos momentos vividos al lado de ella, la humana que robó su corazón. ¿Corazón? Palabra equivocada, él nunca poseyó uno, pero que más daba, si ella se había fundido con su espíritu y eso era aún más vasto y extenso que el mismo abismo o el más profundo agujero negro existente en el universo.

Aquello que juró así mismo jamás daría importancia, era lo único que lo mantendría cuerdo y con fuerzas para continuar por siempre: Recuerdos, cuán preciosos eran. Con sus orbes zafiros dibujando imposibles en el cielo matutino, dispuso revelar sus más profundas memorias, ahora que por fin podía remontar en el pasado descubriría el momento exacto en que cometió el error garrafal de bajar la guardia y darle valor a una insignificante mortal.

Veintidós años atrás se había llevado a cabo la reunión centurial de los guardianes de la mortandad, esos seres que la humanidad denominó "Ángeles de la muerte". Yllioch el líder de ellos, anunciaría a su sucesor, no era una decisión sencilla y mucho menos que podía ser tomada tan a la ligera, pero antes de nombrar al nuevo líder, sometería a los candidatos a una última prueba.

Los guardianes se encontraban a la expectativa aunque sus rostros mostraran serenidad y frialdad, la prueba debía ser en definitiva difícil, por no decir imposible de realizar. Yllioch sonreía para sus adentros pero su autocontrol no le permitiría mostrar el más leve indicio de ello. El silencio avasallador llenaba el interior de la cueva en la que se encontraban reunidos, los débiles rayos solares que se colaban hasta el interior del lugar, solo lograban resaltar la magnificencia de estos seres retorcidos y espectaculares.

-Antes de nombrar a mi sucesor, les encomendaré una misión especial –Un fuerte acento inglés mezclado con irlandés se reveló en sus palabras, le encantaba usarlo cuando quería infundir curiosidad y desplegar majestuosidad- esto no solo influirá en mi decisión sino que probará la lealtad de cada uno y demostrará si son capaces de realizar su función sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten.

-¿A que te refieres Yllioch? ¿Crees que somos tan débiles e incompetentes para descuidar nuestra obligación y sucumbir ante la menor provocación?

-Ulrijt, guarda silencio, tú mejor que nadie sabes a que me refiero –Su mirada gris como la niebla dejó petrificado al rubio que osó realizar el cuestionamiento y con voz de trueno prosiguió su discurso- Deben tener cuidado, ya suficientes errores se han cometido al transportar a gente "equivocada" para después volverlas a la vida normal, sin mencionar las consecuencias que eso ha traído: videntes y mèdiums que usan de manera irresponsable los dones adquiridos al haber experimentado la muerte.

-Hemos tratado de hacer nuestra labor lo mejor posible, ¿acaso quiere que hagamos otra cosa? –Preguntó de manera angustiosa un ángel con apariencia de mujer, podría asegurarse que la misma afrodita se sentiría celosa por la belleza y perfección que ella emanaba.

-En efecto –Hizo una pausa para escoger una a una sus palabras- Deben seleccionar un humano al cuál proteger desde que nazca hasta que muera, ningún otro guardián puede siquiera acercarse a su protegido, no es fácil ser un ángel de la muerte y a la vez niñera de un mortal. Para su mayor conocimiento, esto ha ocurrido anteriormente y los guardianes no siempre han logrado mantenerse sin cometer errores. Tarde o temprano terminan entregando al humano que debían proteger ò desesperados lo eliminan con sus propias manos.

-¿Por qué nunca antes hemos oído acerca de esto? –El guardián con el sobrenombre de Dark, permitió externar su más profunda duda.

-Por la simple razón de que esta prueba solo se aplica a aquellos que son candidatos a líder, espero que esto aclare tus dudas. Pero basta de preguntas, es hora de escoger al humano al que han de cuidar.

Con pasos ligeros y apresurados recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de un pozo, cuyas aguas cristalinas permitirían reflejar al ser que protegerían. Hizeth fue la primera en escoger, ella deseaba a un humano con espíritu insolente, que representara un reto para sus habilidades y la mantuviera a la expectativa siempre, Ulrijt por su lado escogió a una humana que exudaba fragilidad y ternura y que aceptaría sus cuidados sin quejarse. Dark, el ángel cuyo verdadero nombre nadie se atrevía a pronunciar, dudó por unos instantes antes de realizar su elección, deslizó su mano por sobre las aguas hasta que una imagen capturó por completo su atención, una joven mujer arrullaba en sus brazos a un pequeña de cabellos rubios y mirada celeste.

-Ella, la pequeña… yo seré su guardián. No me pregunten la razón, solo sé que necesita mi protección.

-Por último debo advertir a todos algo más –La seriedad en su rostro obligaba a cada uno de los guardianes a grabar en su memoria las palabras habladas por Yllioch- no admitiré mas fallas, aquel que fracase pagará las consecuencias. Ahora en marcha, los veré en cien años, una insignificancia de tiempo para nosotros.

Sin mas por hacer o decir, Yllioch desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acto seguido, los tres Ángeles hicieron lo mismo, debían proteger ya mismo a los humanos u otros "camaradas" podrían sabotear su encomienda. Dark llegó a su destino para contemplar a una futura madre frotar el abultado vientre que delataba lo próxima que estaba por dar a luz. Una mueca semejante a una risa se vislumbró en sus labios, era de suponerse que la visión de su protegida no tenía por que ser del presente, aún no nacía y ya debía resguardarla de todo peligro.

Contrario a lo que presentía, el embarazo finalizó sin ningún problema, el primer año de vida de la pequeña Serena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, hasta que un día ella fue depositada en un moisés finamente ataviado para dormir su siesta, Dark no pudo contener la curiosidad y asomó su rostro para contemplar a la pequeña envuelta en mantas de fino algodón y encaje, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la bebé le miraba de manera fija y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, algo en su interior reaccionó de manera instintiva y se apartó, pero la niña extendió su pequeña mano y atrapó uno de los dedos meñiques del ángel.

_Calidez y Fragilidad._ Por primera vez en su vida permitió que su ser tuviera contacto con la piel humana, descubriendo así que los humanos son aun más delicados y vulnerables de lo que aparentan.

Ocho años más tarde, la observaba recostada debajo de los cerezos que había en el jardín de la mansión que habitaba, a pesar de ser una niña ya vislumbraba lo hermosa que sería al convertirse en mujer, ella lloraba de manera desconsolada, su padre había muerto junto con su hermano menor en un accidente aéreo y su bella madre no podía recuperarse de tan doloroso trauma. Necesitaba ser consolada, oír unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

-Siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad? Aunque nadie te vea, yo sé que estás para mí –Susurró al viento la pequeña de cabellera rubia, su voz denotaba lo delicada que era su existencia, cual hilo de seda a punto de ser cortado por una daga. Sin hacerse visible extendió sus alas y la acunó en su regazo. A veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras, sobre todo si las reemplazas con un abrazo.

_Confianza y Estabilidad._ Su vida sería dolorosa, pero él estaría para ella aun cuando no lo conociera.

A partir de ese día Serena siempre hablaba con el ser imaginario que su dolor había creado, al menos era lo que todos aseguraban, cuando su nariz era golpeada por una mezcla exquisita de maderas preciosas y cítricos, tenía la seguridad de que su ángel guardián estaba cerca, conocía de sobra el olor tan masculino que él despedía.

La calma en su vida nunca existió, las desgracias la rondaban día a día, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba en los años de tener novio y hallar al dichoso primer amor. Para su desgracia la experiencia resultó ser devastadora, ya que Diamante, un compañero de la preparatoria, intentó seducirla y al ver que no daban resultados sus tácticas amorosas, el infeliz intentó violarla. Pero Dark acechó todo el tiempo y el malhechor pagó con creces su atrevimiento, no lo hirió físicamente pero a cambio le regaló eternas noches llenas de pesadillas infernales, que llevaron al insolente al borde de la locura.

_Pureza e Inocencia._ Debía mantenerse alerta, no permitiría que nadie la tocase y destruyera los maravillosos sentimientos que ella atesoraba en su corazón.

Esa experiencia traumática ocasionó que la chica se volviera distante y adquiriera una personalidad tan enigmática y llamativa para cualquiera que la conociera. Sin que nadie supiera el motivo, ella había jurado así misma jamás ser tocada por otro hombre que no fuera el dueño de su amor, lo cuál proyectaba que ella era única e inalcanzable. Los hombres deseaban poseerla y las mujeres llenas de envidia maldecían su existencia. Amada u odiada, deseada o admirada, pero nunca a medias.

Todos aquellos que la rodeaban se preguntaban siempre lo mismo, ¿Alguien tan perfecta podía ser real? Era la reina de hielo, capaz de despertar la más insana pasión en aquellos que osaran siquiera mirarla y ella como siempre, fría y distante, negándose a mostrar el más mínimo interés por un tonto mortal. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, conocía la oscuridad llena de amargura que empezaba a cubrir su cansado corazón. Fingir ante todos la agotaba en extremo, ella era la perfecta _Femme Fatale_ solo en lo externo, ya que por dentro clamaba como cualquier mujer ante la imperiosa necesidad de ser amada y valorada en verdad, por elección y no por obligación.

Creyendo que ya nada podría salir mal en su vida imperfecta, se dirigía a la mansión que por unos días más sería su hogar, faltaba solo un par de semanas para asistir a la universidad y se mudaría a un edificio que le permitiría estar cerca, un repentino dolor golpeó con violencia su pecho, algo no marchaba bien, su madre no estaba esperando por ella como siempre lo hacía, aparcó su deportivo de manera violenta y corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas temblorosas le permitían, la escena que contempló partió en mil pedazos su agonizante corazón, su madre se encontraba flotando en un charco de sangre al pie de las escaleras del recibidor, la mujer por fin renunciaba a seguir sin el amor de su esposo y su hijo, Serena no derramó una sola lágrima, pero estaba decidido, ya no continuaría viviendo, en el mundo entero no existía una sola persona capaz de reparar su alma.

Subió las escaleras de manera estrepitosa, abrió de golpe la puerta de su recámara y se dirigió al baño, en medio de la desesperación y en completo shock, encontró una navaja de rasurar para cortarse las venas de las muñecas, efectuaría sin mayor complicación un corte profundo y eficaz, entre sus largos dedos sostenía la fría lámina de afeitar que la ayudaría a lograr su cometido, deslizó lentamente el metal sobre la piel delicada con la suavidad de un cuchillo hundiéndose en mantequilla, ardor, dolor y un repentino calor le inundó las manos hasta subir por su garganta, dejó caer su cuerpo en el piso de mármol dando señal de rendición y derrota, estaba cansada de vivir sufriendo, de luchar por alcanzar la felicidad que le era negada.

Y él observaba la escena, listo para llevársela, ella renunciaba a la vida y ahí finalizaba su misión por cuidarla, pero descubrió el miedo inundar las pupilas de Serena, no quería morir realmente, solo deseaba acallar el dolor un instante, la desesperación la orilló a tomar una decisión equivocada, su respiración agitada y el abandono de color en las mejillas indicaban cuan cerca estaba de cruzar el portal entre la vida y la muerte.

-Ni siquiera me besaron, mi existencia es un fiasco…

Esas palabras bastaron, no había una pizca de bondad en él, pero ella siempre lograba hacerlo actuar de manera tan diferente e impredecible, esa humana ejercía un extraño control en su ser, como si poseyera un conjuro para obligarlo a obedecer, por primera vez se hizo visible ante ella, Serena creyendo que era una visión, extendió sus manos ensangrentadas para acariciar el rostro del ser que se encontraba mirándola, tanta hermosura solo existía en las criaturas inmortales o en los héroes de leyendas antiguas.

-¿Me puedes besar antes de morir? Es lo único que deseo para irme en paz de este mundo ¿Trato? –Sus palabras resonaron en un eco vacío antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Es un trato Serena, nadie podrá besarte, excepto yo y será el día que tu vida culmine, hoy no mereces morir ni es el momento para hacerlo, así que vive, espera por mí.

_Deseo y pasión._ Sentimientos que la rubia no había experimentado, más tarde Dark se encargaría de que ella los conociera. Decidido y sin pensar en las consecuencias, borró la memoria de Serena. No le permitió recordar su rostro en futuras ocasiones, pero a cambio y a partir de entonces, le dejaba verlo en sueños cada noche de Halloween y se rendía a los placeres que ella podía brindarle. Jugaba con su mente y la manipulaba al grado de no distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, al despertar creía firmemente que todo era un sueño y por más que lo intentaba, no podía visualizar las facciones de su amante. Durante tres años, ese precio a pagar pareció justo por el trato realizado.

La vigilaba paso a paso sin delatar su existencia, aguardando por el momento justo para llevársela al mundo de los muertos. No vacilaría, cumpliría su parte y ella debía sumisamente realizar lo prometido. Pero una noche todo cambió, era la fecha exacta para arrebatarle el último aliento de vida, la observó tan frágil, tan hermosa y tan seductora, caminaba con rumbo a su departamento, cuando unos asquerosos tipos bloquearon su camino para atacarla.

No dejó que ellos la asesinaran, debía besarla primero y los agresores no le arrebatarían lo que con tanto esmero él había cuidado, sin previo aviso, cayó en la trampa de los sentimientos y emociones, se permitió ser vulnerable a los encantos femeninos y romper las reglas que tanto se suponía debía cumplir sin margen de error. Por estar en los brazos de ella desafió al destino y traicionó el código de los de su especie, renunció al liderazgo que tanto buscaba y derramó lágrimas como nunca lo había hecho.

Si, impidió la muerte que ella debía tener, alterando así el curso de la vida. Lo peor ocurrió después al envolverse en las llamas que ella encendió en su interior con tan solo mirarle. Preso de la lujuria y excitación que corroían su ser, le arrebató la inocencia sexual que prevalecía en ella. Cayó hasta el fondo, solo que sin percatarse.

_¿Amor?_ Jamás, es solo que el deseo vuelve idiotas a los más cuerdos y obliga a cometer estupideces, la pasión nos hace creer que podemos volar y que somos eternos e invencibles. La había dejado por que creyó "amarla" pero solo fue la confusión que sentía ante la maravillosa sesión de sexo que ella le había regalado, eso era todo y nada más, trató con argumentos lógicos e irrefutables de auto convencerse en cada rincón de su solitaria alma.

Sangre… ese olor le resultaba tan endemoniadamente familiar, inundaba sus fosas nasales y nublaba su entendimiento. Debía estar alucinando, una broma cruel de la confusión que se agolpaba en su ser. Si, eso era, tenía que darse prisa y partir, abandonar el bosque que momentáneamente le brindaba escape de la realidad.

Debía regresar a su antigua labor, pretender que nada había pasado y que no le importaba que ella estuviera a merced de los demás guardianes. Inició su andar, con pasos firmes y decididos, cuando algo resonó en su mente: Serena. Ella estaba sola, desprotegida e incluso podría estar muerta… un vuelco a la altura de su pecho y la rigidez que se apoderó de sus extremidades lo hizo reaccionar.

A eso se refería Yllioch… ¡él la había entregado sin miramientos ni contemplaciones, la usó y se deshizo de ella!, ¿cuánto tiempo la había dejado? Una hora quizás, tiempo suficiente para que ahora durmiera eternamente… ¡Maldición! debía llegar cuanto antes a ella, pero una aparición repentina frenó su carrera.

Él atrapado.

Ella muriendo lento.

Serena no podía creer que él la abandonara, que la dejara tan vulnerable, aún sentía la calidez de su amado recorriendo su piel, se aferraba a la creencia de que todo era producto de un sueño febril, tal como los que tenía cada noche de halloween, pero la enorme mancha escarlata que yacía en las sábanas de seda de su cama, confirmaban la doncellez pérdida y la noche de pasión desbordante que había disfrutado.

¿Dónde estás…? ¿Por qué me dejas ahora? ¿No te amé lo suficiente…?

Las preguntabas retumbaban una y otra y otra vez en su corazón, examinaba una a una las posibles respuestas, solo para comprobar que jamás podría encontrar las correctas que apaciguaran su tristeza y dolor.

_Ella estaba a la deriva, hueca en su helado interior. Con el ferviente deseo de fallecer para quedar inmune a los martirios de no ser correspondida. Daría su alma por tan solo un beso lleno de amor –no importando si era fingido- proveniente de los labios de Dark._

Así que ahora las cosas de esta vida no eran importantes, ya nada era valioso si no lo tenía cerca. Hundida y hastiada en la pesada y cruel soledad que la rodeaba, se sentía morir. Su interior estaba completamente destruido, el calor de sus brazos la habían reducido a cenizas al abandonarla. Y misteriosas voces que carecían de bondad empezaron a resonar en su mente realizándole el más agotador de los debates internos.

-Estás sola en el mundo –Inició una delgada y aterciopelada voz que reflejaba gozo en hacerla sufrir. _Azhors._

-¿Qué mundo? Si él lo tomó todo... -Pensó en respuesta la rubia, mientras golpeaba una almohada con su puño. Con su ausencia se llevaba _Todo:_ su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, su alma… incluso la última chispa de esperanza y consuelo.

-Jamás ha sentido algo por ti –De nuevo esa molesta voz resonando en su cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sabía y aún así me arriesgué –Contestó la rubia con enfado y seguridad.

-Te engañó –Acusó de manera gélida.

-Mentira, jamás existieron promesas falsas ni juramentos entre nosotros –Con actitud arrogante, Serena arremetió contra su invisible enemigo.

-El solo desea tu cuerpo. No puede amar y lo sabes –La afirmación más despiadada que podía escuchar.

-Mi amor sería suficiente para los dos. Yo le regalaría mi corazón…

-¿Y después que? Nada le puedes ofrecer, tonta… -Esta vez la voz era demasiado melódica y cruel. Extraña e imposible combinación. _Camuel._

-Yo… yo… solo soy humana -Declaró completamente derrotada.

-¡Bingo! Al fin aceptas tu insignificante realidad, ¿Por qué soñaste tan alto? –De manera desafiante, la voz misteriosa le lanzó esa pregunta de doble filo.

-Yo jamás he soñado, es algo que me ha sido negado incluso desde antes de nacer… -Quería explicar como se sentía, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente antes de finalizar.

-Pero creíste, si… te atreviste a pensar que él podría amarte.

-Amar es el sentimiento más sublime del que goza cualquier ser que posea vida –La rubia argumentaba cada vez con mayor frenesí, no se dejaría empequeñecer en estas circunstancias.

-Debilidad Humana, nada más que eso –Terció una voz viril que destilaba sensualidad y a la vez infundaba pánico en quién la escuchara. _Magnaias._

-No es una debilidad, es una fortaleza que caracteriza al ser humano -Defendió con uñas y dientes Serena.

-Pusilánime, jamás podrías entender a un ser inmortal, somos inalcanzables ¿Sabías esto?

-Incluso ustedes rinden cuentas, no son mejores que nosotros, dependen de un ser superior -Touché, su debilidad había sido expuesta. Maquiavélica como bella, razón por la cuál sucumbía cualquiera a sus pies.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Esta voz se mostraba desquiciada. Enseguida una daga invisible se deslizó por el cuello de Serena e hizo un corte superficial que provocó el fluir de cierto líquido escarlata.

Si algo no impedía el ataque, ella moriría a manos del que no permitía ser contemplado. Solo con ojos sobrenaturales podía observarse como un ser agitaba una mano, dirigiendo el viento a su antojo, para que el olor a sangre flotara en el aire. Logrado su objetivo, deslizó la mano por la herida de la chica que se cerró al instante sin siquiera dejar cicatriz.

-¿Morirías de desamor? –Preguntó en tono curioso y grácil el guardián más persuasivo que pudiera existir. _Rhoras._

-No –Ni siquiera lo pensó, respondió de manera autómata y espontánea.

-Cobarde, convenenciera –Esta vez la voz sonaba amedrentadora y dura como el acero.

-No por desamor, lo haría por amor… ¿Acaso existe alguien mejor para mí? No, imposible, solo él y nadie más que él…. No me sirve una vida entera si no está en ella -Encogió los hombros en señal de no importarle si le creían o dudaban, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Con el paso del tiempo lo olvidarás –Acusó de manera sucia y desalmada.

-No, jamás lo haré. Si ya está grabado a conciencia en mi piel, su esencia se ha mezclado con la mía y nuestras almas se encuentran unidas para siempre.

-Toma esta daga y prueba lo que has dicho. Ya no haces falta en este mundo. Muere con dignidad, al menos una vez en tu vida podrías tenerla. ¿No crees? Ya no rogarías ni suplicarías, en esta ocasión… tú estarías al mando. Él no piensa volver, al menos no a ti, por eso te dejó a nuestra merced.

Le costaba respirar y necesitaba, anhelaba, debía respirar lento, si… lento, mientras los latidos del corazón se normalizaban ¿Y que debía hacer ahora? Si ya no estaba y se había marchado, quizá para siempre. Así lo esperara hasta el fin del mundo… ¿Qué ganaría? Nada… solo volverse loca por tanto dolor y ahogarse en las lágrimas que envolvían su corazón. ¡Oh! Tanto amor guardado en su interior que ahora que se había desbordado no sabía como contenerlo y con esta última declaración toda esperanza quedaba hecha añicos.

-¿Morir? –Preguntó angustiosamente Serena, deseando escuchar mal por los nervios del momento.

-Nada te ata a seguir viva, sigue nuestro consejo, es lo mejor, muerta dejarás de sentir, de sufrir…

-Si, yo… no puedo vivir sin él, ya no… le amo tanto, tanto… -Al pronunciar estas palabras se creó la magia, dando paso a un milagro, el más grandioso de todos. Ignorándolo en su totalidad.

Dejó de abrazarse con fuerza y se ocultó tras su cabello. Aquellos cabellos lisos y abundantes, similares a una cascada de seda. Los mismos que el ángel acarició y jugó horas atrás. Hasta su cuerpo le hacía recordarlo. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo y se aferraba a una existencia sin sentido, de que en cualquier momento agarraría la daga y acabaría de un tirón con el mar de vacío que la ahogaba.

A la luz del sol, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que Serena tenía, se volvieron de un gris pálido. Un gris que parecía un trozo de luna, pero sin brillo, cual esferas llenas de tristeza, pesar y cólera... tanta cólera hacia la vida por hacerla nacer mortal.

Estaba decidido, se enfundaría en su kimono rojo y caminaría hasta el lago de los cerezos para entregar su último aliento de vida. Quizá o tal vez, encontraría de esta manera una nueva oportunidad para verlo a él.

Para Dark las cosas no mejoraban, porque ahí frente a sus ojos, se vislumbraba en toda su plenitud la figura imponente y autoritaria de su líder. El único capaz de detenerlo en su andar. Estaba decidido a no dejarle seguir trayectoria alguna, podía verlo en la cara sarcástica y la pose fiera que regalaba. ¿Tenía opción? No, debía seguirle sumido en profunda obediencia.

Apenas hablaron mientras se desplazaban por el misterioso bosque. Caminaron bajo las increíbles ramas nudosas de los abedules. A distancia, se percibía el rumor de un río y el suave arrullo de los pinos y olmos mecidos por el viento.

-Los demás están rondándola ¿cierto? -Preguntó Dark.

-Lo están -Respondió Yllioch- Azhors, Camuel, Magnaias, Rhoras... es una sinfonía de guardianes flotando a su alrededor.

-La he abandonado, fallé en mi encomienda -Murmuró el pelinegro- ¿Tendré mi castigo?

-Serena era demasiado delicada para que la merecieras -Repuso él líder brevemente- Es irónico pero… -Alzó una ceja de manera dubitativa, analizando si debía proseguir o callar- tu existencia depende ahora mismo de la resistencia de tú mujer.

-¿Era? –Un nudo se formó en su garganta, el temor por vez primera se apoderó de sus sentidos- ¿Acaso…?

-Por supuesto que recibirás tu castigo –Desvió las preguntas de manera cruel, lo haría sufrir solo un poco más- y ella forma parte vital en esto.

-Sabías que esto sucedería… -El coraje lo hizo temblar de ira.

-Claro, es parte de ser líder, todo lo sabes, todo conoces, incluso… si no lo puedes controlar o evitar –La chispa traviesa que se reflejó en sus ojos aumentó la impaciencia de Dark.

-Apártate –Musitó apenas con aliento- no estoy para juegos, hazlo ahora… -Desafiaba a Yllioch por primera vez en su larga existencia.

-Podrás conmover a tu padre… pero no al líder. Este es el papel que juego en tan terrible pantomima. La pregunta es… ¿Qué piensas hacer para derrotarme hijo? –La última palabra la dejo caer en un tono irascible y enigmático, como solo él podía hacerlo, el acento irlandés en su voz delataba las enormes ganas de contienda que deseaba despertar en su vástago.

-No me obligues a pelear, no es tiempo… ella está en peligro por mi culpa.

-¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando supe de tu desliz con la humana? -Murmuró Yllioch con cierto enojo- Por el Eterno, fui invadido con ganas de matar a mi séquito -Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse- Por supuesto que no lo hice, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Ellos no tienen la culpa de tus pecaminosos y estúpidos impulsos, en cambio les di una misión fácil de realizar. Ya todo está hecho, nada depende de ti.

-La deseaba, tú lo sabes –Logró decir Dark en medio del dolor, pero por orgullo no daba a notarlo.

-Si –Dijo su padre un tanto abrumado.

-Fue bonito mientras duró –Aseveró el joven guardián.

-¿Lo fue? -Preguntó Yllioch frunciendo el ceño- No quiero imaginarme lo hermoso que podría haber sido –Murmuró- Te respondió tan maravillosamente, tú pequeño amor... tan cálida y apasionada. Casi te volviste loco ayer. Y mañana no podrás tenerle…

-Fue solo deseo…

-¿Deseo? Entonces no vayas por la rubia, volvamos a casa, has perdido pero hazlo con dignidad.

Sin tiempo a escapar, Yllioch sujetó por el hombro a su hijo, quizás con suerte despertaría en el trayecto y lucharía por recuperar lo verdaderamente valioso. Aún no era tarde para _"ellos"._

Serena. Nombre pensado pero no pronunciado.

Mientras tanto, ella caminaba con lentitud, esperando que en su muerte Dark acudiera a su llamado, después de todo tenían un trato. Él la llevaría en brazos al mundo de los muertos.

Iniciaba y finalizaba su último día con sentimientos, equivocados o correctos, pero sentimientos vividos al fin y al cabo.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo… No podemos agradecer con simples palabras por todo el apoyo que nos han brindado. Gracias por hacernos ganar como mejores autoras novatas y por darle el tercer lugar como mejor fic post sailor moon al de "Pregúntale a la Luna". A continuación agradecemos a todos los que dejaron coments y a los que solo leen… la verdad no esperábamos tantos comentarios, solo era un proyecto sencillo y nos ha llevado a idear personajes y situaciones fantasiosas que ocurren en nuestras mentes solamente. Todos valen mil, lo saben y les queremos.

**Divissima Moon,** **Sere&Darien, ****Amsz88chiba, Angie, Caltroga, ****Patty ramirez de chiba**, **Nubia Serenity, ****Anneliese wayne chiba****, Isa1181, ****Lunachibatsukino, Sangoluna, Jona**. **Liebende Lesung**, **Arias serena, Bunnyoruga**, **Isis janet, Fernando, Mariana, Usakochiba01, Mitzuri**, **Marina&&&, Yas-Jazz, ANDY -DEEP –ALEXANDER, DULCE 27, Sensei-George, Alejaym, Juliet kou, Eve luna, Crzita, de Chiba**, **Julimoon, ****Haruka loren Dakota**, **Tenyou-Taisho, Maria Elisa**, **Evelin, Marialena83, Midmoon85, Miss Odango, ****Carooone**, **Moonandearthlove****, Serena ramos, ****ANGELICA SM, Silvana 2009.**

_**"Sus reviews son la leña que mantienen encendida la hoguera de nuestra chimenea en el más cruel invierno"**_


	3. Historia de Amor

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados, presente y futuros capítulos. **

**Dedicado a:**

**Adriana (usakochiba01):** **Darien y Edu estarán en tus sabanas pero… muajajaja, yo los tengo entre mis piernas, JAJAJAJAJA (que conste que anna es la pervert y yo la inocente ¬¬)**

**Mara (Psyque): Hijita perdón, perdón, perdón, no me cansaré de pedirte perdón, te quiero mucho… (No sé que te hizo anna, pero yo mejor ni opino u.u')**

**Alejandra (alejaym):** **Mi nena, ¿donde estás? te extraño (Es verdad, me consta que a diestra y siniestra pregunta por ti… n.n')**

**Yavdiga (serenaramos): Ya sabes que nunca me olvido de ti, te quiero… **

**Winnie**** (WinnitaMoon)****: No diré nada de quien es el ángel, aguántese mija, jajaja, besotes (lo siento, yo tampoco puedo decir nada :#)**

**¡Felicidades por sus cumpleaños!**

**NA's: Hay una hermosa canción que se llama Love Story (Where Do I Begin?) interpretada por Nana Mouskouri, es una versiòn bastante old fashioned, pero está perfecta para este capitulo por que la letra va tan acorde a lo que Aknessah siente cuando relata su pasado. **

**Atte:****SesshoMamorUyashaGF y Milenia Angels.**

**TRATO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 3. HISTORIA DE AMOR.**

Ella avanzaba con lentitud, a su paso podía escucharse con claridad el crujir de las hojas y el pasto que bajo sus pies quedaba aprisionado, tenía miedo, eso podía notarse en sus cristalinas y azuladas orbes. A lo lejos podía vislumbrarse un hermoso lago, tan vasto y profundo como el océano, que destellaba cuál espejo expuesto al sol.

Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente sensible ante el más mínimo roce del viento y sus músculos se contraían cada vez más, le era difícil mantenerse en pie, sentía que en cualquier instante sería traicionada por sus piernas y estas no la sostendrían como lo hacían por inercia.

Su corazón latía por latir, estaba muerta en vida, sin esperanzas ni sueños que cumplir. Quizás era producto de su imaginación o desvaríos de su mente enferma, pero podía casi jurar que el clima cambiaba drásticamente, su entorno se volvía nebuloso y un frío avasallador recorría su piel, colándose en las terminaciones nerviosas para finalmente anidarse en sus huesos.

Los cerezos que cubrían con su majestuosidad el lugar, desprendían sin cesar los pétalos de sus delicadas flores, emulaban lágrimas en tonos rosas que al contacto con el suelo y en forma de susurro creaban una melancólica melodía, parecía que lloraban al sentir la pena que inundaba el corazón de la rubia, repentinamente y sin previo aviso un torbellino gélido envolvió el cuerpo frágil y vencido de Serena, deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos y elevándola a varios metros del suelo.

Perfecta. Fue la única palabra que cruzó por la mente de ella, al ver la imagen de una mujer tan hermosa y bella como jamás creyó que existiría alguna sobre la faz de la tierra, su blanca piel brillaba cuál diamante contrastando con su larga y sedosa cabellera negra, que parecía el mismo firmamento cubierto de estrellas, un rostro tan hermoso como la luna y ojos que parecían dos trozos de sol brillando con furia, tanto creía alucinar ya, que pensó estar muerta y contemplar una visión antes de ser arrastrada a su destino final.

Su entorno se movía a la velocidad de la luz y de repente la imagen de la belleza celestial que contemplaba, se disolvió hasta convertirse en una aterciopelada mariposa de tonos lilas y azules que revoloteaba a su alrededor, conforme empezó a desplegar sus alas que parecían hechas de encaje de seda, un brillo sutil empezó a emanar de ella y cubrió por completo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Ignorando que le aguardaba, se vio sumergida y atrapada en una red tiempo-espacio que no permitiría que escapase, la mariposa surcaba el cielo rosáceo que se desplegaba ante sus maravillados ojos indicándole el camino a seguir, jamás había soñado siquiera con un lugar tan armoniosamente maravilloso, donde incluso el aire se respiraba diferente, tan ligero y limpio como el oxígeno más puro.

Y entonces lo increíble sucedió, la belleza alada tomó forma humana nuevamente, todo su cuerpo irradiaba luz, tanta de hecho, que parecía una estrella resplandeciente. La lluvia hizo acto de presencia y azotó sin clemencia a ambas mujeres, lentamente descendieron hasta quedar sobre tierra firme, el ambiente desprendía un aroma tenue a hierba mojada y recién cortada. La mujer de facciones inmaculadas habló con voz angelical, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha hacia la izquierda de Serena.

-No temas, solo sujeta mi mano fuertemente y te guiaré hacia el lugar que tiene respuesta a tus dudas –Sonreía de manera tan gentil que no permitía dudar de su palabra. Estaban completamente empapadas y aún así podían desplazarse con total comodidad.

Serena se sentía pequeña y poco agraciada ante la belleza que la acompañaba, siempre menospreciándose a si misma y auto convenciéndose de que nadie podría jamás quererla puesto que no lo merecía, su corazón sangraba y pedía a gritos una palabra de consuelo que sabía jamás llegaría, sus pensamientos hirientes fueron detenidos al sentir un ligero apretón de mano y ver que la causante era su acompañante.

-Deja de atormentarte pequeña, ya suficiente lo han hecho Azhors, Camuel, Magnaias y Rhoras…

De golpe el mundo se detuvo, esos nombres los conocía de memoria, un nudo se alojó en su garganta y el estomago se le contrajo produciéndole involuntariamente una arcada, el roce de la mujer que sentía tibio y que le transmitía paz, de repente le resultó repugnante, no podía seguir tocando a un ser que estuviera ligado con aquellos que la atormentaban. Su corazón agitado dolía en demasía y en sus tímpanos se agolpaban uno tras otro los latidos desenfrenados de este, por inercia se soltó del agarre de la mujer, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas débiles le permitieron y sacó del _obi_* de su kimono la daga que llevaba oculta, las lágrimas caían abundantemente por su rostro y se confundían con la lluvia que caía sin piedad alguna desde lo más alto del cielo.

En su desesperación por librarse de lo que creía sería una nueva tortura, se quitó los _geta*_ y los arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, el agua y la tierra se colaban por los _tabi*_ y humedecían sus pies ya cansados por tanto correr, no podía darse el lujo de caer en manos enemigas nuevamente, ¿Qué pecado había cometido para ser atormentada tan severamente? Enamorarse de Dark, sencilla respuesta e inmediata. Y pagaría con su vida, por lo sagrado que lo haría.

Ni un minuto de paz le había sido concedido en los últimos años de existencia, siempre temerosa a perder lo que amaba, lo que tenía valor y estima a sus ojos, como si el universo conspirase en su contra y se regocijara en verla sufrir y padecer la agonía de una vida solitaria. Y no se rendiría, no esta vez, la última palabra la tendría ella, cómo, dónde y cuándo morir… y él, él cumpliría su parte del trato, la llevaría en sus brazos por el túnel de la inconsciencia para llegar a la tierra de los no vivos.

La fuerte esencia de rocío, amanecer y jazmines que había percibido anteriormente al ser tocada por la mujer celestial, inundó de nuevo sus fosas nasales, era ella que la perseguía y que estaba cerca, demasiado para su gusto, no podía evitar sentir que la vida se le iba en un suspiro, sintió como una mano ardiente se depositó en su hombro izquierdo y detuvo abruptamente su andar, quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, pero su voz quedó silenciada al sentir unos brazos cubrir su espalda al tiempo que la aprisionaban gentilmente brindándole calor a su ya tembloroso y frío cuerpo.

-Soy Aknessah esposa de Yllioch, líder de los Ángeles de la muerte y te conozco pequeña, aún antes de nacer ya sabía que rumbo tomaría tu vida… -No soltaría a tan frágil mujer, de hacerlo la locura tomaría control completo de su mente y cometería una insensatez.

-Tú… tú eres igual que Dark y seguro le conoces –Logró articular Serena con un hilo de voz que reflejaba el miedo patente que ya no se ocultaba en su interior, mientras forcejeaba por librarse de el contacto que le producía tantos calosfríos.

-A la perfección -Sentenció Aknessah mientras un brillo inexplicable surcaba sus ojos- es mi hijo…

Y se desvaneció entre los brazos de su captora, era demasiada información para ser manejada con aplomo, ¿para que escapar del destino que ya ha sido sellado? Inútil correr o intentar escaparse, una humana jamás podría compararse con un ser inmortal, su cuerpo pesaba en demasía y sus pulmones contraídos por el dolor dejaron de absorber oxígeno, su pulso se aceleró al máximo y su corazón latía desbocado, anunciando un inminente paro cardiorrespiratorio que quizás culminaría con su trágica existencia.

Con fuerza sobrenatural la tomó en sus brazos, la escena era conmovedora para cualquiera que mirara, debajo de un enorme y antiguo olmo decidió refugiarse para acunarla en su regazo como lo haría la más dedicada de las madres.

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila… no es tu momento ni el lugar para sucumbir y yo no deseo hacerte daño, no podría… tú tienes algo demasiado valioso para perderlo –Susurraba de manera amable en los oídos de la rubia.

Serena se encontraba perdida en un mar de turbación, incapaz de luchar contra la corriente y recuperar el juicio que amenazaba con abandonarla perpetuamente. Esa mujer que la sostenía contra su pecho era la madre de Dark, tan hermosa y radiante como su hijo, ahora comprendía la magnificencia de tan bellas criaturas, tan agraciadas que no existían seres en el universo capaces de opacarlas ante el porte, la elegancia y la presencia imponente que desplegaban con solo plantarse en cualquier escenario.

Escuchaba como un eco lejano las palabras emitidas por la dulce y calida voz de Aknessah, ella le susurraba una canción que parecía emular el canto de las sirenas, como en un hechizo cayó presa de tan pacifica y armónica melodía, la estaba invitando a relajarse y a confiar para dejarse guiar de nuevo al mundo de la cordura, sus mejillas pálidas y húmedas por tanto llanto empezaron a recobrar un leve tono rosáceo, mientras que sus labios exangües y trémulos calmaban su incesante estremecimiento, su cuerpo lánguido empezó a cobrar fuerzas y la lucidez inundó sus ojos azules, el miedo y temor que existían en su interior, poco a poco fueron cambiados por una inmensa paz que no recordaba tener en muchos años, este instante podía equipararse a aquella tarde de verano cuando tenía solo cuatro años, ese día sus padres jugaban con ella, ese recuerdo lo atesoraba en su corazón por siempre, era una memoria de incalculable valor que siempre le brindaba esperanza en la más terrible oscuridad.

Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a retomar su ritmo habitual, el pulso dejó de acelerarse y pudo al fin inhalar aire, tan fresco que no quemaba su garganta sino que pasaba limpiamente hasta llenar sus pulmones, una y otra vez inspiró con fuerza hasta que sintió que el oxígeno recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, podría dar la imagen de estar relajada, pero en realidad sus sentidos estaban más alertas que nunca y más, mucho más perceptivos que antes. La mujer que la sostenía no era bella, no… era simplemente majestuosa en hermosura e inalcanzable.

Ninguna criatura viviente podría emular tanta beldad, nunca, jamás… porque los Ángeles son perfectos en anatomía y una vez que has contemplado uno, el concepto de belleza que tienes cambia por completo. Su aroma, que delicia poder aspirar tan delicado perfume, los sentidos simplemente rebosaban de placer por tan embriagante exquisitez, la voz cuál canto de hada en primavera, incitaba a sumergirse en su profundidad para emerger a un mundo nuevo y desconocido.

Aknessah y Dark eran especimenes únicos, como los Ángeles que horas atrás habían cuestionado su capacidad de amar, en cambio ella… tan insignificante de aspecto y tan blanda de carácter, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, jamás merecería a alguien como su Ángel guardián, así ofreciera su vida por una segunda oportunidad para renacer como algo más que una simple mortal.

-Eres perfecta sin importar lo que opines de ti misma –Este comentario tomó por sorpresa a Serena, ¿Acaso podía leer su mente?- y la indicada para Dark…

Una solitaria lágrima se desprendió de los ojos ya humedecidos de la rubia, ¿Se burlaba? ¿Se regocijaba en su dolor? Que cruel era Aknessah por aseverar tal locura, si ella fuese la indicada Dark no la habría abandonado ni dejado a merced de aquellos seres tan crueles, tan ruines y tan… tan sinceros. No quería llorar, ya no, su garganta estaba despedazada y sus ojos escocían por tanto lamento, así que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y reprimió el sollozo que casi lograba emerger de sus labios.

-¿Qué ganas con decirme esto? ¿Por qué me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –Esta vez exigiría respuestas, estaba cansada de temer a quién ni siquiera conocía, lo peor que podría pasarle era morir a manos de esa mujer y puesto que no tenía el amor de Dark, nada la instaba a seguir con vida.

-¿Qué gano? Lograr que entiendas porque eres tan especial, ¿Por qué? Quizás al oír la historia que debo contarte comprendas los motivos tan poderosos por los cuáles has vivido siempre al borde del dolor, no es fácil llevar la vida que tu has tenido y mírate… sigues de pie, con el desafío brillando en tus ojos, aún sabiendo que puedo tomar tu existencia cuando me plazca.

-No soy especial, solo soy humana… -El tono de autocompasión que Serena empleaba en sus palabras, solo indicaba la imagen tan distorsionada que tenía de si misma.

-Humana, si… pero no cualquiera, no te percatas de que posees algo que nadie más tiene y que incluso eres envidiada por seres inmortales, sígueme ahora y pase lo que pase no interrumpas el relato que estoy por contarte, al final quedará claro todo aquello por lo que te has cuestionado siempre.

Mi indignación aumentaba a cada momento y a cambio debía ser fiel testigo de lo que ocurría, en estos momentos juro por el Eterno, me debatía internamente por dejar de observar y actuar, pero lo tenía prohibido.

Con un simple movimiento de manos, Aknessah detuvo el diluvio que se precipitaba sobre la tierra, el sol resplandeció otorgándole una mayor intensidad al azul del cielo y un arco iris gigantesco cruzó la bóveda celeste descendiendo hasta perderse tras unas montañas cubiertas de árboles de maderas preciosas y nobles.

Admito que por primera vez en mi vida tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaría, mis poderes habían sido inutilizados y debía moverme cuál espectro invisible en el tiempo-espacio. Y así, sumida en cavilaciones y deseos reprimidos por interferir en una historia ajena, debía continuar contemplando lo que ocurriría, Aknessah y Serena se desplazaban en medio de un camino de arenas rojizas y crujientes, caminaban hombro a hombro, la manera tan elegante en que se movían opacaba el suave mecer de los sauces, que dispuestos en hilera y a manera de cerca, rodeaban el riachuelo cristalino que surcaba el campo lleno de coloridas y embriagantes flores.

Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos vislumbraban, un nuevo mundo, tan desconocido y a la vez tan familiar, un sentimiento de pertenencia se alojó en su corazón, guardó nuevamente en el obi la daga que sostenía en su mano derecha, extrañamente se sentía segura y a salvo, como si llegara a casa después de una larga, frustrante y accidentada travesía, Aknessah le sonrío con demasiada dulzura y un toque de complicidad, como si estuviera infringiendo alguna regla por mostrarle tal paraíso.

Avanzaron unos metros más hasta encontrarse con unas preciosas escalinatas de mármol, el barandal de estas poseía un tono blanco demasiado brillante, con incrustaciones de oro en sus orillas que centelleaban cuál relámpagos en una noche de tormenta. La ciudad se erguía de manera orgullosa e imponente ante sus ojos, todo destilaba vida y alegría, solo el silencio arrullador que prevalecía la hacía desistir de creer que sus moradores la recibían con ansias. Aknessah decidió que eran el lugar y momento adecuados para empezar su relato, empleando un tono de voz tan animado y que a la vez encerraba misterio.

-_Bakhssam…_

-¿Bakhssam? –Repitió Serena como despertando de su ensoñación, le era imposible adivinar el significado de esa palabra que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Santuario, ese es el nombre de esta ciudad, ningún mortal ha estado antes aquí, por lo tanto siéntete afortunada, haz gozado del favor de Yllioch, quién otorgó el permiso para que conocieras este lugar.

¿Yllioch? El padre de su amado Ángel perverso. Él gobernaba todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a contemplar, cada objeto que conformaba tan magnifico imperio. Si, estaba en sus dominios. Pero la pregunta principal era… ¿Para qué? Ella no era estúpida, por supuesto que sabía de la magnificencia de los seres inmortales. ¿Acaso intentaba demostrarle el poderío inmenso que poseía, como advertencia por si aún guardaba la más mínima esperanza de ser digna del amor de Dark? También sabía de antemano que su amor no era correspondido, así que no era novedad para ella el confirmarlo. Dolía y demasiado, pero no por que se rompiera la ilusión al saberse no correspondida, sino porque jamás podría olvidarlo.

-No somos malos Serena, aunque… a veces actuemos despiadadamente al sabernos traicionados o engañados… -Interrumpió sus palabras, una lágrima oscura se derramó por su mejilla de porcelana, los recuerdos amargos cobraban vida y le impedían hablar fluidamente, titubeante pero decidida continuó- Nos enamoramos una vez y en palabras humanas "es de por vida", aunque en lenguaje inmortal sería "eternamente". Nos conducimos de manera tan incoherente para los humanos y con tanta precisión que causamos temor.

Por primera vez en largo tiempo Serena se sintió identificada con alguien, ella ya no observaba a un ángel de la muerte o a una belleza celestial, ni siquiera a una mujer, solo a un ser que parecía desmoronarse en la gota negra que sus ojos desprendían, cualquier otra persona pensaría que su comportamiento se debía al hecho de revivir momentos pasados, pero ella que había vivido sumergida en el dolor tanto tiempo, reconocía cuando alguien tenía el alma herida, y Aknessah no lo estaba, no… más bien se encontraba desahuciada, quizás a simple vista no lloraba desconsoladamente, pero internamente gemía con dolor y desesperación, pidiendo auxilio a la nada. ¡Oh sí!, vaya que conocía la sensación, no eran tan diferentes después de todo, mortal o inmortal, de manera diferente o similar, algo las unía, un lazo invisible que no podía romperse, tenían algo en común: Un amor perdido.

Quería consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ella era el mejor ejemplo de que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado, suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la orilla de una fuente de aguas color tornasol. Señaló con la mano izquierda el sitio continuo a su cuerpo, indicándole a Aknessah que tomara asiento a su lado. Era irónico el saber que incluso un ser inmortal es incapaz de controlar lo que sucede a su alrededor, ahora entendía la rabia de Magnaias al decirle que ellos eran peones bajo las órdenes de alguien superior. Era frustrante el poseer tanto poder y aun así no poder cambiar el curso de la vida o manipular el destino a conveniencia.

Aknessah tomó su mano y tiró de ella, obligándola a levantarse y seguirla, su cuerpo temblaba y era inevitable hacerlo, lo que revelaría a continuación era demasiado hiriente, tan intimo y tan secreto, algo que solo unos cuantos conocían, a decir verdad solo Yllioch y los del séquito, o mejor dicho… sus hijos. Avanzaron velozmente por la ciudad hasta llegar a _Jaecchori_ "El muro del silencio".

-Un ser como yo vive bajo reglas que simples humanos no entenderían jamás, ya que algunas les resultarían absurdas o inverosímiles de creer, siempre hemos sido envidiados por los privilegios que gozamos, sin saber que estos mismo nos han condenado a sufrir en otros aspectos y codiciar cosas que de sobra sabemos jamás poseeremos.

Deslizó una mano sobre el grabado central del muro, un imponente león, símbolo del clan de los _Abbus Darkers*_, la casa real de la cuál provenía Yllioch y todos sus ancestros, una sonrisa fugaz surcó sus labios al recordar el rostro de su amado, jamás se arrepentiría por pagar el precio para estar a su lado.

Sus ojos dorados se elevaron para poder observar el mural que a través de los siglos, se había esculpido en la pared hecha de madre perla y mármol. Cada generación anexaba una escena memorable que quedaría grabada para la historia. Ahí estaba su familia, todos vestidos con sus imponentes trajes de guerra y sonriendo como nunca más lo hicieron cuando Dark los repudió centurias atrás. Inspiró profundamente mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia la pared, su mejilla rozaba con sumo cuidado los relieves de esta, debía continuar con su relato y cada minuto que transcurría se lo dificultaba más.

-Existen dos cosas valiosas que bien podría decirse se les han obsequiado a los humanos. La primera es el Alma, precioso tesoro que los mortales desprecian y muchas veces mal venden por caprichos y tonterías que al final de cuentas no valen tan alto precio. Es ahí donde se encierra lo misterioso de ser mortal y lo hermoso de estar vivo, poseer un cuerpo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, para contener tan bello regalo. Y la segunda, Amor… que cuando se encuentra puede ser eterno y duradero, después de todo nuestro creador está lleno de tan puro sentimiento. Si no amas más te valdría estar muerto, no tener aliento ni consciencia para descubrir que te has perdido de lo más hermoso que inunda el universo. Tan real y tan invisible, como el viento que respiras pero no puedes ver mucho menos contener.

Aknessah podía contemplar la confusión que reflejaba el rostro de Serena, quizás le era inverosímil el creer que ellos apreciaran esas cosas, o que se fijaran en lo que suponía eran detalles insignificantes y carecientes de valor para los de su especie, porqué los Ángeles de la muerte debían considerarlos una debilidad lejos de un regalo de incalculable valor, ¿Alma y Amor? ¿Acaso ella podría describir con mayor precisión que Aknessah, lo que representaban para la humanidad?

-No siempre fui inmortal, hace tanto tiempo ya que dejé de ser humana, pero los recuerdos permanecerán en mí hasta el final -Al escuchar estas palabras, Serena apoyó ambas manos en el muro del silencio, cuando creía no poder sorprenderse más, alguna declaración la tomaba desprevenida y la sacudía de pies a cabeza.

-Crecí en una isla de origen Helénico, hace más de cuatro mil años, en aquel entonces existían diversas leyendas y rumores acerca de este sitio, muchos aseguraban que en ella habitaban las doncellas más hermosas que jamás habitaron sobre la tierra, procedentes de diversos y desconocidos lugares, llegaban forasteros que buscaban una compañera que desposar, mi padre era la máxima autoridad en la isla, por eso debían acudir ante él y presentar su _Ckorianzst*_, todo se había desarrollado de manera pacifica, los extranjeros realizaban la ceremonia de matrimonio y se marchaban a su lugar de origen, con la condición de jamás maltratar a su compañera, pues de lo contrario esta volvería a la isla y traería consigo los hijos que concibiera.

La rubia comenzó a visualizar el relato de la pelinegra, era como si ella estuviera viviendo todo a través de sus recuerdos.

-Nada es para siempre. Un día llegó un personaje bastante extraño, con un corazón tan negro y despiadado que no podía ocultar por mucho que lo intentara, reclamaba el desposar a la hija virgen de Naimbuss, en este caso yo, mi padre inmediatamente se mostró reacio a permitirlo. La guerra estalló inevitablemente, niños y ancianos murieron por igual a manos de esos crueles _Urdhianos_, mi padre murió con honor, y yo… yo quería luchar pero al ver a mi madre agonizando todo perdió sentido, entonces recordé que la peineta que tenía puesta poseía filo cuál daga mortal, la retiré de mi cabello y ataqué a un oponente, no sentí satisfacción por arrebatar una vida, me asusté al ver mis manos ensangrentadas y corrí lo más que pude…

Una cosa era imaginar esas escenas y otra verlas, sentirlas, por que al sujetar la mano de Aknessah como ella lo hacía, todas las emociones y sentimientos los experimentaba como en carne viva y lloró, de nuevo lloró, por su pérdida y por la ajena, por rabia e impotencia, porque ambas perdieron a su familia sin poder hacer nada. Apretó gentilmente la mano de su acompañante y sonrió con tristeza, mientras sus ojos revelaban comprensión, Aknessah sollozó y continuó relatando.

-Mis pies me llevaron hasta el acantilado que se encontraba de espaldas al palacio en el que viví con mis padres, quería saltar y así terminar con mi sufrimiento, pero algo me detenía… como si alguien susurrara en mi oído que aun no era tiempo, creí enloquecer de desesperación cuando vislumbré a un sujeto acercarse a mí, era ese asesino despiadado causante de todo mi dolor, podía oler la lujuria emanar de su cuerpo y esa asquerosa sonrisa desfigurar su repugnante rostro, me tomó desprevenida e intentó violarme, opuse resistencia y a cambio recibí golpes que magullaron mi cara y amorataron mis brazos y piernas, no tuvo piedad, me arrastró de los cabellos hasta dejarme a mitad del salón dorado en el interior del palacio, el muy canalla cometería la peor de las infamias, tomaría mi virginidad de manera violenta en el recinto sagrado de mis antepasados, ese lugar era donde se llevaban a cabo las uniones en sagrado matrimonio y en donde los enamorados decían sus votos llenos de amor y sinceridad, yo en cambio sería humillada hasta que el enemigo saciara su instinto de venganza.

Serena la abrazó, tenía más cosas en común con Aknessah de las que jamás creyó imaginar, al observar sus facciones contraídas por el rictus de pena que embargaba su ser, comprendió que el dolor no respetaba ni tiempo ni espacio, tampoco se limitaba o se regía por reglas de lógica, era algo tan inevitable de sentir en algún punto de la existencia, y muy a su pesar era parte de la vida misma.

-Yo sostenía aún entre mis manos la peineta que mis padres me obsequiaron en mi presentación ante al consejo como su sucesora, no lo pensé dos veces y realicé un corte limpio y profundo en mis muñecas, sabía que algún día moriría pero jamás imaginé que sería de ese modo, lo que más dolía era saber que mis padres no serían vengados y que ese infeliz había triunfado al final. Pero mientras empezaba a desangrarme grité a la nada ¡Trato! Y enseguida un ser apareció ante mis ojos, era hermoso, endemoniadamente hermoso, de facciones perfectas y aire sobrenatural, me sonrió y creí dejar de respirar por un momento, pude observar a detalle como mató a ese inmundo Urdhiano, la forma tan letal en que lo despedazó con su alabarda y me regocijé, quizás condenaba mi alma al alegrarme por saber muerto a mi enemigo, pero no me importó… solo sabía que podía descender al hades tranquila, respondería por la malicia de mis últimos pensamientos, pero no mostraría remordimientos, mis sentidos empezaron a nublarse y sentí como un frío desgarrador se colaba hasta mis huesos, alguien me tomó entre sus brazos y solo atiné a decir gracias antes de quedar inconsciente.

Aknessah se alejó de Jaecchori, la rubia la siguió hasta adentrarse en un radiante palacio que denotaba una mezcla arquitectónica griega y romana, con ligeros toques celtas.

-Desperté en este lugar, vestida con una túnica blanca que parecía haber sido confeccionada especialmente para mí, estaba rodeada por hermosos Ángeles oscuros que me miraban con excesiva curiosidad, y ante mí, el más perfecto de todos esos especimenes me ofrecía su mano, no dudé ni un segundo en tomarla, me incorporé y lo seguí hasta un altar primorosamente labrado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, el lugar me parecía familiar, quizá confundía las cosas por el shock en el cual me encontraba, se posicionó frente a mí y me preguntó si quería desposarme con él, imagínate mi sorpresa al escucharle decir semejante propuesta, acarició con el dorso de su mano mi rostro y me besó, en ese intimo contacto compartido, transmitió miles de imágenes a una velocidad impresionante, él me conocía de siempre, era quién me observaba a distancia y había susurrado las palabras cuando me encontraba en el acantilado, una calidez inmediata inundó mi cuerpo y acepté sin dudarlo.

Podía imaginarse la sorpresa que inundaba la mente de la joven rubia, era imposible creer que alguien aceptaría casarse de buenas a primeras, y menos… con ese tipo de desconocido.

-Por supuesto que miles de dudas y temores estaban en mi cabeza, pero cuando el me besó todas quedaron zanjadas, sabía perfectamente quién era y el precio que debía pagar por ser su esposa, tenía que renunciar a mi vida como humana y a todo lo que esto representaba y no me importó, yo no tenía a nadie en el mundo y él era mi todo desde ese momento y para siempre. La ceremonia estuvo maravillosa, aún cuando desconocía el ritual pude realizarlo con gran estoicismo, mi nueva vida empezó y descubrí por primera vez lo que era amar y ser correspondida. Nuestra primera noche fue explosiva y placentera, justo como la que tú experimentaste con mi hijo…

Ante este comentario el rostro de Serena adquirió un encantador sonrojo, y de algo podía estar segura ahora, los Abbus Darkers eran maestros experimentados en las artes amatorias, enloquecían de placer a sus amantes, cuanta envidia sentía al saber que ella jamás sería correspondida, ni contaría con el privilegio de ser la esposa de ese Ángel que había cautivado su corazón.

-El tiempo pasó y tuvimos siete hijos, de los cuáles el primogénito es Dark, como se autonombra él ahora. No todo fue color rosa, siempre existían discordias, problemas y desacuerdos, pero… el amor que nos hemos profesado Yllioch y yo ha sido mayor y hemos logrado sobreponernos a cada una de las dificultades que se han presentado. Un día regresábamos de nuestra actividad diaria, al parecer todo sería como siempre, hasta que Dark irrumpió una plática que sosteníamos su padre y yo, estaba colérico y sus ojos destellaban furia e irraciocinio. Mi hijo siempre estuvo orgulloso de nuestro clan y de ser el heredero que continuaría con nuestro linaje, se esforzaba al máximo por demostrar que era digno y merecedor de ese honor, por lo cuál tenía lógica que se molestara al descubrir que su madre no era de linaje inmortal sino una humana convertida.

No pudo más y se soltó a llorar, los gimoteos que escapaban de su garganta eran agónicos y cargados de impotencia por no poder superar el dolor que agudizaba en su ser, ¿Cuántas veces quiso viajar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas? ¿Cuántas? Y aun cuando había logrado regresar al momento en que todo ocurría, sabía que no debía cambiar nada o el equilibrio del universo se alteraría y produciría un cataclismo mayor e irreparable de graves consecuencias.

-Me gritó que era una arrivista, lanzó su alabarda directamente a mi rostro, creí que desaparecería mi esencia del universo, pero Yllioch logró tomarla e impidió que se impactara contra mí, se abalanzó contra su hijo y una batalla feroz comenzó, intenté acercarme a Dark, pero este me miró con tanto desprecio que logró inmovilizar mi cuerpo, mis demás hijos escucharon la discusión y se acercaron preocupados, entre todos lo sometieron y él los llamó traidores, jamás perdonaría él que le ocultáramos la verdad, se sentía traicionado y sucio, él no podía ostentar el titulo de príncipe cuando su madre había sido una insulsa humana, los humanos debían ser protegidos y transportados a su destino final, pero jamás seducidos y mucho menos convertidos en inmortales, a su padre lo llamó pervertido e inmoral, declaró a viva voz que él y sus hermanos eran unos bastardos y sangre impúdica, que jamás encontrarían su lugar en el universo y que nadie los aceptaría al saber la verdad.

-Lo siento… no sé que decir… -Murmuró Serena, quizás su dolor era inmenso pero el de Aknessah no tenía comparación, cualquiera sobrellevaría la perdida de padres, hermanos, amigos… pero no la de un hijo.

-No tanto como yo pequeña, no tanto como yo… -Tomó aire, el relato estaba llegando a su fin y correspondía apresurarse, la rubia debía proseguir su camino antes de morir- Despreció a aquellos que jamás conoció en verdad: Humanos. Juzgó y dio su veredicto sin siquiera escucharme, estaba como poseído y corrió al muro del silencio, se arrodilló y juró jamás dirigirme la palabra, renunció a su nombre adoptando el de Dark, decía que ahora entendía la debilidad de los humanos, cuán volubles e hipócritas eran, porqué sus días eran cortos sobre la tierra y que era antinatural cambiar su verdadera naturaleza. Eso dolió, no los condenaba a ellos con sus palabras sino a mí, Yllioch me sujetaba de la cintura, yo quería correr y abrazar a mi hijo, pedirle una explicación y responder las dudas que seguro tenía pero por su rabia no admitiría, al parecer adivinó mis intenciones porque volteó su rostro y me atormentó con lo que me dijo, me repudiaba como madre y repudiaba a su padre y a su familia, abdicó al titulo de heredero y dijo que se marcharía de la que un día creyó era su casa por derecho. Lo vi partir, le llamé una y otra vez por su nombre gritando que lo esperaría por siempre, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta hasta el sol de hoy.

-¿Quieres decir que él jamás te habló desde entonces? ¿Qué no le has vuelto a ver? ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Por el Eterno! –Serena cubrió su boca con su puño izquierdo, deteniendo así un gemido lastimero que luchaba por salir de su garganta, no podía creer tanta crueldad y tanta estupidez, ¿Por qué Dark no aceptó una explicación? A lo largo de la historia se podía comprobar que los malos entendidos eran capaces de acabar con imperios y destruir naciones enteras si no eran aclarados.

-Lo he visto pequeña, a pesar de no ser príncipe, sigue siendo un Ángel de la muerte y debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, existen detalles que aún no conoces y que yo no puedo revelarte, por supuesto que sabrás todo, pero yo solo debía contarte esta historia… mi historia de amor.

-¿Historia de amor? –Replicó Serena, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo malo que había acaecido en la existencia de Aknessah, esta mostrara total devoción en su voz al pronunciar tal frase.

-Si, tan antigua como la creación del mar, tan similar y diferente de la tuya, tan valiosa... -La nostalgia invadió su voz y cambió rápidamente de tema- aún espero a mi hijo con los brazos abiertos, sé que un día regresará a casa y sé que ese día está cercano, puedo sentirlo, lo intuyo… y tú lo amas, al grado de quitarte la vida por no tenerlo contigo.

Acto seguido, la pelinegra palmeó ambas manos y la ciudad recobró vida, seres inmortales hicieron su aparición, se desplazaban por las calles de la grandiosa urbe, Aknessah se alejó de ella mientras le indicaba que guardara silencio y que solo observara lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Quedó asombrada por los personajes que circulaban a su alrededor, pequeños de facciones impecables que aseveraban la belleza que poseerían al crecer, ancianos que destilaban sabiduría con cada una de las palabras que emitían, jóvenes apuestos que enfundados en su traje de guerra exudaban poderío y seguridad, que decir de las doncellas que parecían danzar y flotar al mismo tiempo en su andar, todo era irreal y pulcro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció al escuchar lo que decía Aknessah.

-Ya llega mi señor, él responderá una a una las incógnitas que no han sido develadas…

Yllioch arribaba con su séquito, todos resplandecían con brillo propio, la elegancia y perfección era inconfundible, su corazón dio un vuelco, al percatarse que entre ellos se encontraba aquel que no creía ver mientras estuviera con vida: Dark, tan bello y galante, tan imponente y sensual y a la vez tan inaccesible…

**Continuará…**

_**Notas:**_

_Obi: __Faja ancha que podría equivaler en occidente al cinturón._

_Geta: _Chinelas o chancletas de madera.

_Tabi: _Son calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos del pie para calzar la sandalia o geta.

_Abbus Darkers:_ Leones Oscuros.

_Ckorianzst_: Petición de mano.

_Urdhianos:_ Habitantes de la isla Urdhia, no se da mayor detalle de estos, puesto que más adelante se hablará nuevamente de ellos.

Gracias, muchas gracias y perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo… Esta aventura se acerca cada vez más a su final, solo unos capítulos más y se develará todo misterio generado. Tantos comentarios en un solo capítulo nos han hecho demasiado feliz, pero debemos aclarar que últimamente tenemos demasiadas ocupaciones y responsabilidades por atender, sin embargo, una promesa es una promesa y jamás dejaremos sin terminar una de nuestras historias. Mil gracias en verdad por leernos, quizás sonará trillada la frase de que **ustedes son los mejores lectores de FF** pero si nos han esperado pacientemente y continúan apoyándonos es porque en verdad lo son. A continuación agradecemos a nuestros lectores, esperemos que no nos falte ninguno y mil gracias por darse un tiempito para leernos…

**AngieShields, IsisJaneth, Princesita Serenity de Chiba, moonandearthlove, liebende Lesung, sailorgiselle, WinnitaMoon, isa 1181, arias serena. Anneliese moons angel, Lisseth, TAMYMOON, El Conejo, Erill Cullen, Lady Tortoise, alejaym, ANGELICA SM, Marina&&&, Silvana, MisaoTenoh de Chiba, SereyDarien, MISS-ODANGO, mairethchiba, maria elisa, Fernando, usako chiba 01, Elizabeth, Serena Ramos, Yas-Jazz, Tenyou-Taisho, midmoon, emeraude serenity, usako de chiba, Clau Palacios, Mariana, Sensei-George, ****Aple.**

_**¡¡Si nos das reviews, nos das alegría y esa es la mejor paga para un Ficker!!**_


	4. Doloroso Reencuentro

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, por ende lo único que nos pertenece es la historia que se desarrolla en pasados, presente y futuros capítulos. **

**NA's: Existe una canciòn que se llama Sad Romance, compuesta por Thao Nguyen Xanh, nos hizo llorar a làgrima viva desde que empezamos a narrar la forma en que Serena y Aknessah caminaban por los pasillos, todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor y la forma en que se reencuentran con sus amores.**

**Gomennasai por el inconveniente de nuestra demora… en fin sin más blah blah… les dejamos este capi que como siempre se ha hecho con mucho amor… y que a cambio lo único que esperamos es su ****valioso**** e ****importante**** review… aceptamos sugerencias…**

**Atte: ****SesshoMamorUyashaGF y Milenia Angels.**

**TRATO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 4. DOLOROSO REENCUENTRO.**

-Hermosos ¿Verdad? Tanto o más que si contemplaras el sol cara a cara –Dijo Aknessah en un intento por sacar a Serena del embelesamiento en el que había caído.

-E igual de peligrosos… -Completó en un susurro casi inaudible la rubia.

Con el paso de los años y lejos de olvidar, se recordaba a si misma su origen, su vida humana y después su destino enlazado al de Yllioch. Por todo esto, podía comprenderla perfectamente, no importaba las veces que los miraras, besaras o tocaras, siempre ansiarías más y más, estos Ángeles tenían cierto efecto adictivo, una vez que caías en sus redes no podrías, ni siquiera intentarías, escapar. No consiguió ahondar más en sus remembranzas, ya que un murmullo generalizado la devolvió abruptamente a la realidad.

Aknessah deseaba tanto que la lluvia cayera de manera incesante sobre su cuerpo y barriera con todo el dolor que inundaba su ser, justo como ocurría cuando era humana y le bastaba correr bajo una tormenta para relajarse y de algún modo, sentirse limpia. En su momento ella fue respetada, admirada e incluso envidiada. Ahora, la mayoría le tenía compasión y lástima por su situación.

Era extraño saber que a pesar de su aparente status de mando, no poseía autoridad alguna sino aquella que le era conferida por su señor. Había sido relegada cuando el heredero la repudió. Irónico que la conducta de su propio hijo, la condenara a ser tratada como una concubina más y no como la esposa que alguna vez fue.

Era difícil actuar y aparentar que nada le importaba, aquel espacio que alguna vez ocupó su corazón, estaba agrietado y casi en ruinas, únicamente permanecía intacto en el exterior gracias al amor que le profesaba su ángel oscuro. Y entonces reaccionó, el séquito se acercaba y Serena tenía que ser ocultada hasta que su presencia fuese requerida.

No sabía como reaccionaría la humana en cuanto conociera el resto de la historia. Esto la inquietaba, su propia situación no era reconfortante ni alentadora, pero se había aferrado a un ligero brillo de esperanza, que le indicaba que el futuro cambiante podría mejorar, para todos sin excepción alguna y eso la incluía a ella.

Por otro lado, Yllioch estaba cansado y contento de regresar, aun cuando había fracasado completamente en la misión que lo había alejado de allí. Volvería a ver a su amada, a la única con la que compartiría sus más profundos temores y anhelos, la elegida para ser suya por la eternidad. Y aunque sonara patético, durante su ausencia, él había pensado en ella a menudo, tratando de no perturbarse por las transiciones que habían tenido lugar.

Tenía un gran linaje que lo precedía y lujos exuberantes que lo rodeaban, y a pesar de todo esto, se sentía responsable por la infelicidad de ella. Él la había sacado del infierno de una vida vacía y la había devuelto a este de la manera más cruel, permitiendo que el hijo de ambos los arrastrara en un torbellino de miseria que parecía tener principio pero no final.

¿En qué clase de esposo se había convertido? Humanamente hablando, sería de los peores que podrían existir, en términos inmortales… mejor no ahondar en detalles. El solo hecho de ser sobrepasado en autoridad por su primogénito, lo convertía en el hazmerreír de todos aquellos seres sobrenaturales que habitaban el universo. La vergüenza y la ignominia habían recaído sobre su raza, su clan, su sangre y su propia familia.

A costa de auto flagelarse dolor, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para recuperar su reputación, dejando a un lado lo verdaderamente valioso, incluido el amor que juró profesar por la perpetuidad a su compañera. Fingir indiferencia, se había vuelto la costumbre a partir de entonces, su aliada para disimular el torbellino de amor y pasión que lo consumía al contemplar a Aknessah.

Saber que tienes las cosas frente a ti, pero te son prohibidas y no las puedes tener, es el mayor castigo que existe para alguien. El líder de los Abbus Darkers lo sabia mejor que nadie, lo peor de todo es que, él mismo se había autoimpuesto la condena. No es que hubiese tenido elección, pero siendo honestos le habría encantado, jamás tener que tomar medidas tan drásticas. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Podía arrepentirse todo lo que quisiera y aún así, nada cambiaría, todo seguiría exactamente igual. Sentía extraño volver al recinto que le recordaba los momentos más valiosos y radiantes de su existencia. Creía estar soñando, pero los guardias ataviados con uniformes fabulosos le mostraron su error, estos lo saludaron con respeto y admiración, mientras él bajaba las escaleras de la entrada a Bakhssam y atravesaba el terreno.

Miró el patio, donde las doncellas transitaban libremente, una a una, delante de la mirada risueña de los pequeños que algún día continuarían la progenie de su linaje. Los ancianos instruían a aquellos mozalbetes que cumplirían con su deber llegado el momento. Todos lo revenciaron en cuanto puso pie en el lugar, algunos vigías locales emitieron ligeros cuchicheos al percatarse de la presencia de Dark.

Si. El hijo prodigo había vuelto.

Posó su mirada gris sobre Jaecchori y lo recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, en sus relieves estaba grabado aquello que más lo enorgullecía: Su familia. Esposa e hijos, dulces títulos que ahora no podía evocar con los labios, solo en su interior. Desvió sus pensamientos y contempló los dos pilares centrales del patio que se elevaban hacia el cielo y que indicaban el camino a proseguir hasta el palacio.

Entró rodeado del séquito, en un salón tan brillante que le dolían los ojos al contemplarlo. El recinto estaba atestado de ángeles vestidos con magnificencia, que se volvían a mirarlo y sonreírle con aprobación. El momento estaba cerca, muy cerca. Los seis _Abbus Senpra* _ estaban finalmente reunidos y emitirían sentencia. Pero antes debía tener una conversación privada.

Serena fue dirigida por Aknessah a través de unos pasillos de aspecto deslumbrante, debía tomar un baño que la hiciera lucir presentable, puesto que su apariencia daba mucho a desear, la lluvia había hecho estragos en su cabellera y el kimono estaba inservible, todo cubierto de tierra y desgarrado en las orillas, dándole un semblante más desaliñado a su cuerpo.

Se había dado una ducha tan eficiente como para mantener limpio a todo un regimiento, el agua caliente aromatizada con esencias, en la cuál había permanecido durante una hora, había impregnado su piel de un aroma exquisito que reconoció como suyo: rosas, esa fragancia que siempre la destacaba de entre los demás.

Cuando una doncella quitó el tapón de la tina, Serena se escandalizó, nunca antes su cuerpo había sido contemplado por alguien más, excepto por ella misma y Dark… y este pensamiento la devolvió a la realidad con un sobresalto. Se envolvió en una toalla gruesa de tonalidad blanca, tan grande como una manta y trató de impedir que la sirvienta la despojara por completo de esta. Le dio un leve empujón para volver a cubrir su cuerpo y la doncella salió corriendo a buscar ayuda.

Llegaron dos sirvientas más, pero ninguno osaba tocarla; era como si algo invisible la protegiera.

-Tranquila -Dijo una mujer de pelo azul, que intentó quitarle la toalla y enfundarla en una bata de seda- Nuestra señora la espera, el baño ha concluido y usted será dirigida a los aposentos señoriales.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –Gritó Serena, casi llorando ya por la frustración, tanto de saber que era tocada por alguien más, como por no conseguir que la dejara tranquila.

-¡No le haré daño! -Repitió la doncella.

Tan preocupada estaba por evitar que la siguieran tocando, que no se percató el momento en que una de las sirvientes había ido al fin en busca de Aknessah, que acudió enseguida.

-Lamento hacerte pasar esta situación Serena -Dijo sonriendo con gentileza- Alguien debería haberte explicado que eres mi invitada y que solo te prodigan las mismas atenciones que a mí, pero claro, tú no estás acostumbrada a recibir ayuda de este tipo.

Pasado el disgusto y después de disculparse reiteradamente con las doncellas por su ignorancia, Serena se paseaba con los nervios destrozados en el aposento que se le había asignado, Aknessah ingresó sigilosamente y le extendió un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles de Sakura, bordado en hilos de oro y con incrustaciones de diamantes rosados simulando los pétalos de las flores. Era simplemente hermoso, las palabras no bastaban para resaltar la primorosa laboriosidad con la que había sido confeccionada la prenda.

La madre de Dark sonrió satisfecha ante la imagen que contemplaba de la humana, lucía radiante, tan frágil y pura, tan delicada y exquisita, tan ella. Estaba segura y sin lugar a duda, era la misma imagen que proyectaba años atrás, sería una digna sucesora de tener la oportunidad de serlo. Una voz retumbó en su mente, era la hora de reunirse con Yllioch y los demás.

-Vamos pequeña, nos esperan –Dijo con voz apacible mientras tomaba la mano de Serena para dirigirla.

-¿Estarán ellos ahí? –Percibió temor en su tono de voz, sería mejor explicarle el comportamiento que debía adoptar antes de llegar con el séquito y su señor.

-Si, debo advertirte que camines por detrás de mí, no levantes la mirada nunca y bajo ningún motivo hables si no te es concedido, son las mismas reglas que aplican para mí.

Trató de caminar al mismo ritmo, pero la tirantez en el agarre de su mano, la hizo desistir, volteó para contemplar el rostro de Serena lleno de incredulidad.

-No soy más la esposa de Yllioch, solo la concubina mayor, una especie de consorte sin derechos solo obligaciones -Serena estaba a punto de llorar- no debo contarte nada de esto, eso lo hará mi señor, pero no quiero que te tome por sorpresa lo que estás a punto de ver, debes ser fuerte, siempre fuerte, quizás así ustedes tengan una oportunidad.

Ambas se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, atravesaron un pasillo pavimentado con ladrillos ocre recién pulido, mientras sostenían la mano la una de la otra, en las paredes podían apreciarse finos relieves grabados por toda la superficie, al final, se veía un arco atravesar de tramo a tramo, encima de este, estaba labrado el escudo del clan: Un león rugiendo con autoridad incuestionable, su majestuosidad sería sorprendente siempre, sus ojos causaban la impresión de observar hasta el más mínimo detalle, cuál cazador pendiente de los movimientos de su presa.

Se encontraron con otro pasillo y Serena adivinó que debía dar a un salón luminoso por los rayos que se reflejaban, enseguida observó un arco de mayores dimensiones y majestuosidad que el anterior y creyó desfallecer, ahí estaba la imagen de Dark siendo coronado por un ser que bien podría ser su padre, pues la belleza y perfección en sus rasgos lo confirmaba. Aknessah presintió el mar de confusiones que debían cruzar por la mente de Serena y aclaró de inmediato el mal entendido.

-No es Dark, es Yllioch siendo coronado por su padre –La duda inundaba el rostro de la chica, tendría que ser más detallista en su explicación- son demasiado parecidos, pero ese grabado tiene miles de años de antigüedad y mi hijo no es tan longevo, entiendo la sorpresa que te has llevado, yo pasé por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, creía que era una especie de mirada al futuro.

Voces angelicales empezaron a inundar el ambiente, por lo cuál Aknessah se encerró en su interior y nublo sus sentidos, sentía dejar por su cuenta a Serena, pero era hora de demostrar los fuerte que ambas podían ser y tendrían que hacerlo por si mismas, sin ayuda de nadie. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Serena, quién en el acto asintió e hizo lo mismo, puso candado a sus emociones y envolvió en una coraza de acero su maltrecho corazón.

Cuando salieron del pasillo, sintió una oleada de poder golpear su cuerpo, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, tenía curiosidad por observar todo a detalle, pero en su mente resonaban las instrucciones de Aknessah y las obedecería al pie de la letra.

-No se acerquen más -Ordenó una voz que le erizó la piel por completo a Serena. Era Azhors.

Dark quiso matar a todos los presentes es ese instante. No entendía que demonios ocurría, Serena estaba ahí, lucía tan condenadamente hermosa, no podía negarlo y esto era lo que más le fastidiaba, pero aquello que lo descolocaba era el tono con el que su hermano se dirigía hacía su madre.

-Son indignas -Escupió con desprecio Camuel.

-Si están aquí es por la generosidad de nuestro Señor –Terció Magnaias mientras tomaba del brazo a Serena y la aventaba violentamente contra el suelo de mármol. Había olvidado inclinarse como lo hizo Aknessah y debía pagar por su descuido.

-Insolente muchachita, tú no cambias nada, aún en nuestros dominios desafías las reglas -Le recriminó Rhoras, mientras una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en su rostro.

Por los cielos que estacaría con su alabarda a ese cuarteto. No solo la habían torturado en el mundo humano, sino que ahora se mofaban brindando un espectáculo de humillación ante los más renombrados de su especie.

-Es solo una humana mis señores, desconoce las costumbres por las que nos regimos -Espetó Aknessah en un intento por rescatar a Serena, olvidando por completo que ella recién había infringido parte del protocolo.

-El hecho de ser concubina, debería indicarte tu lugar Aknessah –Declaró Yllioch mientras su interior se derrumbaba, sabía que sus palabras herirían a su amada esposa, porqué para él, ella siempre lo sería- Nadie pidió tu opinión, así que guarda silencio.

Aknessah no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que callar e inclinar su cuerpo en completa sumisión, mientras sus cabellos formaban una cortina que impedía ver su rostro contraído en una mueca de completo dolor y devastación, no la infería intencionalmente, sabía que debía ser duro e implacable por el rango que poseía, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse humillada y despreciada.

Dark observaba atónito lo que ocurría a su alrededor, descubrir tantas cosas a la vez lo tenían simplemente fuera del juego. Sabía que su padre era autoritario, cruel y despiadado cuando tenía que serlo, pero si había algo que él habría jurado era imposible de pasar, sería ver a Aknessah postrada a los pies de Yllioch suplicando clemencia. Una ola de remordimiento golpeó su ser, quizás sus decisiones pasadas habían sido erróneas y sus acciones demasiado apresuradas.

Serena estaba aterrada, por instinto hizo una reverencia y se tiró al piso deseando no oír ni mirar lo que sucedía. Nunca pensó que viviría para contemplar tanta crueldad y aún así presentía que había más, mucho más esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer.

-En mi presencia no hablarás humana, a menos que te sea permitido, el hecho de estar aquí no te hace inmune o merecedora de un trato especial –Habló Yllioch de manera tajante y precisa.

Al momento se escucharon nuevos murmullos, Hizeth y Ulrijt aparecieron entre la multitud y levantaron de manera brusca y de un tirón a Aknessah, el movimiento había sido demasiado violento para el gusto de Dark, quién se desplazó a velocidad inmortal para alejarlos de su madre, mal movimiento, al instante los del séquito formaron una barrera impidiéndole el paso.

-Suéltenla ahora mismo –Dijo con aparente tono de tranquilidad para la mayoría, pero para aquellos que le conocían denotaba peligro.

-Lamentamos frustrar tus planes –Dijo Ulrijt con una sonrisa llena de sorna- no tienes autoridad para abogar por ella ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Remordimiento? –Inquirió Hizeth al tiempo que soltaba a Aknessah y levantaba a Serena- ¿Es eso lo que percibo en tu aura?

-No digas estupideces -Siseo Dark, mientras su interior se tensaba- podré ser todo lo miserable que quieran, pero jamás he abusado de mi poder para someter a una mujer.

-Quizás… -Interrumpió Yllioch, mientras reproducía en la mente de Dark, el momento en que atacó a Aknessah con su alabarda y cuando abandonó a Serena- ¿Pero que tal matarlas o repudiarlas?

Golpe bajo. El rostro de Dark perdió toda la serenidad que reflejaba, dudó unos instantes, pero su orgullo era mayor y no les daría el placer de verlo derrotado e inmediatamente fingió calma.

-No me arrepiento de nada… –Declaró mientras giraba su cuerpo y recuperaba su semblante despreocupado- es inevitable actuar de la forma en que lo hacemos.

Todos guardaron silencio, Yllioch se dirigió a su trono con el dolor recorriendo su esencia ¿Acaso no importaba lo que hicieran, jamás conmoverían a Dark?

-Pueden marcharse, el _Kinnoji*_ será más tarde y entonces conocerán el destino de todos los involucrados -Declaró Yllioch a la audiencia, mientras su mirada se tornaba de color plata.

Camuel entendió la implicación de esas palabras y enseguida fue a cerciorarse que los extraños a la familia real se marcharan del recinto, lo que pasara dentro de esas paredes solo les incumbía a ellos. La multitud se dispersó con gran velocidad, sabían que algo terrible estaba por acontecer y lo mejor sería no atestiguarlo, ya antes habían presenciado reuniones de ese tipo y más les valía salir huyendo si querían seguir existiendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a reaparecer después del daño que causaste? –Preguntó Azhors a Dark- ¿Acaso te cercioras de haberlo hecho bien? –El sarcasmo prevalecía en su tono de voz- Pues míranos, reducidos a sirvientes y a nuestra madre como una simple concubina por las estupideces de tus actos.

-Ella debe pagar por lo que hizo ¿No lo entiendes? –Gritó Dark hastiado de tanto reproche.

-¿Y según tú que hizo? ¿Enamorarse? ¿Darle hijos a un ser inmortal? ¿Es eso imperdonable? –Cuestionaba Hizeth mientras luchaba con Magnaias para no golpear al bastardo insensible que tenía por hermano.

-¡Basta! ¡No hablen como si fuera invisible, como si no existiera! -Gimió Aknessah mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ulrijt- Les guste o no, sigo siendo su madre y estoy harta, harta de toda esta situación –Miró con desafío en sus ojos a Yllioch antes de hablar- No poseo autoridad ninguna, ni siquiera sobre mi existencia y aún así no puedo permitir que me sigan humillando, ahora fuera, debo hablar a solas con el que todavía es mi esposo -Pero nadie se movió de su lugar, ocasionando que la ira se apoderara de su interior y explotara- ¡he dicho fuera…! ¿Acaso no entienden?

El séquito, Dark y Serena incluidos, quedaron petrificados ante el tono de voz empleado por Aknessah, sabían que era inútil discutir con ella, Rhoras les dirigió una mirada obligándolos a obedecer. Abandonaron la sala principal en completo silencio, incapaces de oponerse a la orden dada.

El silencio inundó la estancia, el dolor y la tristeza de adueñaron de la atmosfera y tornaba imposible la comunicación entre los seres que estaban encerrados en su propia conmiseración.

-Tenía miedo –Declaró Aknessah, que había aprendido a no admitirlo nunca.

Yllioch apartó las manos que cubrían su rostro y se levantó del trono. Contempló la imagen de su compañera con un vuelco tormentoso en su interior, lucia tan débil y tan herida. No pudo contenerse más, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la llevó consigo, cruzando pasillos interminables y al final una puerta, hasta su dormitorio. En el suelo había cojines y almohadas extendidos sobre una especie de cama, las sábanas estaban apartadas, preparadas para recibirlos, y él se agachó y la depositó delicadamente.

-Estoy soñando amado mío, estoy aquí en nuestro aposento, a tu lado.

-Esto no es un sueño -Dijo con firmeza- Cuando despiertes, seguirás aquí, en mis brazos, donde perteneces…

No necesitó más palabras o mayor incentivo, fundió su boca con la de su esposo, abandonándose al mar de sensaciones que intentaba desbordarse para cubrirlos hasta dejarlos saciados de tanto amar. Extrañaba estar unida al ser que era su todo, no es que antes no hubiesen tenido encuentros furtivos y satisfactorios, pero la hacían sentirse incompleta por el modo en que se daban, siendo ella ahora su concubina. Este lugar, era especial, porqué le permitía soñar con la posibilidad de un día volver a ser la esposa de Yllioch no solo entre ellos, sino ante todos.

Amor y desasosiego. Sentimientos diametralmente opuestos y cohabitando en el mismo espacio.

Serena sentía que estaba en mayor peligro que nunca, estar rodeada de tanta belleza y letalidad no le hacían ningún bien a su baja autoestima ni a su despedazado corazón. Dark la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si tuviera el poder de hacerla desaparecer y extrañamente, eso era lo que más deseaba en ese instante, tanto tiempo en silencio destrozaba el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-Para ser una _Doninngem*_ es bastante hermosa ¿No lo crees Ulrijt? –Preguntó Hizeth a su hermano gemelo, interrumpiendo así la atmosfera de quietud que imperaba.

-Lástima que ya he realizado mi _Ckorianzst_, de no ser así sería la candidata perfecta -Respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia, que no sabía si reír o llorar por ser el objeto de sus burlas.

-Ella no podría ser una buena compañera, es demasiado humana para mi gusto –Acotó Camuel.

-¿Quién pidió tu estúpida opinión? –Le recriminó Hizeth, a lo cuál procedió a mostrarle su puño en señal de que callara, pero Azhors que miraba todo, encogió sus hombros y habló.

- Da igual, como si lo dijeras en serio.

Algo en el interior de Dark se encendió: Celos, un sentimiento _ninngem*_, que jamás admitiría, jamás. Lo peor de todo es que sus hermanos parecían haber descubierto lo que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar.

Magnaias y Rhoras se miraron con bastante complicidad, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos para comunicarse, podían usar la telepatía, una habilidad más de los ángeles de la muerte, pero no eran ilusos para dejar a Dark ahondar en sus pensamientos, lo habían bloqueado de sus mentes tantas veces que ya no les representaba esfuerzo hacerlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena, como si le avisara que estaba en peligro, respiró profundamente mientras frotaba sus manos para entrar en calor, tuvo un ligero dolor en el pecho que la recorrió hasta penetrarse de manera profunda en su vientre, se encorvó al no resistir el sufrimiento, pero prometió permanecer en silencio, no darles a conocer su pena, Hizeth se percató de lo sucedido e intentó acercarse, no es que le tuviera lástima o compasión, más bien la admiraba, cualquiera en su condición ya habría sucumbido, pero ella seguía conservando su espíritu intacto, incluso cuando lo demás estaba destruido.

-Caminar un poco te distraerá –Giró su rostro para dirigirle una mirada fiera a Magnaias, indicándole que parara el dolor que imponía en el cuerpo de Serena- y te ayudará a afrontar tu destino con mayor entereza.

Serena no aceptó la mano que le ofrecía la extraña, no tenía valor para hacerlo. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó por su propia cuenta. Dark trataba de visualizar alguna señal de debilidad en ella y así tener la excusa perfecta para acercarse, pero esto no sucedió. Con paso lento siguió a la belleza que se desplazaba frente a sus ojos, verla caminar era contemplar gracia y elegancia en cada movimiento.

-¿Ahora que estamos a solas me dirás porque eres tan gentil conmigo? –Preguntó Serena, haciendo que Hizeth detuviera su andar abruptamente.

-No se te escapa nada… -Hizo un mohín de extrañeza en su rostro, como si pensara en responder o no.

-Aknessah me ha dicho que soy especial e incluso envidiada por seres inmortales ¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

Esto tomó por sorpresa al ángel, no sabía que responder, si decía la verdad podía causar un cataclismo y si callaba quizás la rubia no le creería e insistiría hasta hacerla confesar todo. Suspiró profundamente y su mente inventó una realidad a medias.

-¿Cuántas humanas conoces que puedan jactarse de haber tenido sexo con Dark? –La pregunta descolocó a la rubia, se sonrojo y bajó la mirada- Lo sabía… yo también conozco solo a una y eres tú. Digamos que las chicas de nuestra raza han luchado desde que tengo memoria por ser la elegida, es como si quisieran demostrar quién es la mejor, algo tan patéticamente ninngem.

-¿Ninngem? –Cuestionó Serena, le era difícil seguir las conversaciones cuando usaban palabras que ella desconocía.

-Humano, eso es a lo que me refiero…

Serena quería realizar otras preguntas pero fue interrumpida, Magnaias traía una cara que mostraba claro terror, algo raro en él, pues de todos los ángeles, era el que más destacaba por su rostro lleno de despreocupación.

-Padre y Madre quieren vernos, trae a la Doninngem contigo, Padre quiere hablar con ella antes de despedirla al mundo de los vivos.

El momento que Aknessah le había dicho por fin llegaba, hablaría con Yllioch antes de regresar a su mundo. Estaba nerviosa, entre más caminaban más sentía como todo a su alrededor resplandecía, como si el poder de esos seres aumentara a cada instante.

Dark la jaló y desvió su camino. No se percató en el momento en que la había interceptado, pero su agarre quemaba como un carbón incandescente sobre su piel. La tomó sin cuidado alguno y la acorraló en un pasillo poco iluminado. Quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, que podían contemplarse con detalle.

Entonces Serena notó como algo parecido al cansancio, se reflejaba en el inmaculado rostro de su captor. Dark en cambió apreciaba el pelo rubio brilloso como la seda y esas mejillas sonrojadas tan encantadoras que estaban en equilibrio con la piel marmórea de la humana. El ángel apretó más de lo conveniente una de las muñecas de Serena y esta hizo una mueca de dolor, se acercó sigilosamente hasta casi abrazarla.

-Solo eres una humana más, una más… -Susurró en su oído- Sin embargo estás aquí como si lo merecieras.

-Me trajeron, no es que yo lo deseara -Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, deseando así poner distancia ellos, como una especie de barrera que la protegiera de todo aquello que la lastimara- tampoco es como si hubiese tenido otra opción.

-La tenías, claro que la tenías… -Acusó mientras entrecerraba los ojos que se inundaban con ira y un toque de tristeza.

-No, nunca… -Negó con vehemencia la rubia, mientras desviaba su rostro.

Su respiración se cortó repentinamente y cerró los ojos completamente abochornada por lo que su cuerpo sentía. Una de las imponentes manos de Dark la tomó por el mentón para inclinar su rostro a un lado.

-Te dí la oportunidad de una vida normal -Murmuró en su oído, el miedo y el deseo crearon una extraña excitación en el cuerpo de Serena- pero estúpidamente te enamoraste de mí.

-Y para mi desgracia tú no crees en el amor, pues es un estúpido sentimiento ninngem… -Soltó Serena sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Las pupilas de Dark se dilataron con sorpresa, se alejó rápidamente, como si el contacto de sus pieles fuese tóxico. El temor invadió su ser un momento ¿Cómo podía ella decir eso? ¿Acaso… acaso leía sus pensamientos?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas:**_

_Abbus Senpra*: _Leones Consejeros. Serían en la actualidad como un consejo de ancianos sabios, solo que en este caso no son ancianos pero si sabios.

_Kinnoji*: _Juicio definitivo.

_Doninngem*: _Mujer Humana, siendo su contraparte masculina la palabra _Ananngem* _(Hombre)

_Ninngem*: _Humano, pero no refiriéndose a género, más bien de condición.

Gracias, muchas gracias **Ustedes son los mejores lectores de FF** nos han esperado pacientemente y continúan apoyándonos. Sus reviews son simplemente hermosos y ponen una sonrisa en nuestros labios cada vez que los leemos. **Promesa Lunera:** Entre más rápido nos dejen sus reviews, más rápido actualizamos, sonará a chantaje, pero vamos… no tenemos salario solo el incentivo que ustedes tan desinteresadamente nos otorgan. A continuación agradecemos los comentarios a todos aquellos que han dejado huella en esta historia, esperemos que no nos falte ninguno y mil gracias por darse un tiempito para leernos…

**IsisJanet, Aple, Usako de Chiba, Liebende Lesung, Serenalucy, Markus, Maireth de Chiba, Diva Venus, Sailor Lady, Serena Ramos, emeraude serenity, alejaym, Natustar, midmoon, Mariana, Sensei-George, CullenFianceè, Ariasserena, MaryT, anneliese moons angel, SereyDarien, Princesita Serenity de Chiba, Setsuna-Halliwell-Withlock, Tenyou-Taisho, TAMYMOON, Raven Tenoh, Marina&&&, maria-elisa, ANGELICA SM, Fernando, Yas-Jazz, SerenyMoon.**

_**¡Hermosos Reviews, que vienen y van, pero en nuestros corazones… grabados quedaràn!**_


	5. Sucesos Inesperados

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, solo somos un par de Otakus enamoradas de este hermoso anime y manga, la historia que se desarrolla en pasados, presente y futuros capítulos, es lo único nuestro.**

**Dedicado a:**

**Mara (Midmoon)**** Por su cumpleaños… Te diríamos que te prestamos a Dark, pero… Nah! No somos tan bondadosas.**

**N/A's: La canción que acompaña este capitulo es Get Mine, Get Yours de Christina Aguilera, cuyo contenido bastante sensual va como guante con este capitulo, hemos colocado los fragmentos de la letra en español, esperando que al leer sientan el ambiente que quisimos crear.**

**Sin más blah blah… les dejamos este capi hecho con mucho amor… esperamos su ****valioso**** e ****importante**** review… **

**¡Aceptamos sugerencias!**

**Atte: ****SesshoMamorUyashaGF y Milenia Angels.**

**TRATO FINAL**

**CAPITULO 5. SUCESOS INESPERADOS.**

Miedo y desesperación. Sentimientos que solo deberían sentir los humanos, sin embargo, por un ínfimo segundo, Dark se vio asaltado por tales debilidades. Todo en él palpitaba y se estremecía sin control. Internamente se debatía entre abrazar y besar a la humana o romper su cuello en un santiamén por la insolencia de su declaración.

Cuán irónico era descubrir que alguien inmortal, podía ser manipulado con palabras simples provenientes de un ser cuya existencia, era tan efímera como una campanilla en pleno invierno.

-Eres mía –Dijo sin percatarse de sus palabras.

-¿Tuya? –Preguntó Serena en completo asombro. Esto debía ser una broma, al principio sintió alegría e incluso alivio, pero al recordar todo lo pasado reaccionó de manera sorpresiva y decidió alejarse retomando el camino del cuál la había desviado.

-No te atrevas a darme la espalda –Ordenó con voz suave mientras su mirada reflejaba la ira creciente en su interior, haciendo que Serena girara para observarlo nuevamente.

-No me des órdenes cómo si fuera de tu propiedad –El tono cargado de furia que le brindó confirmaba la veracidad de su declaración.

Dark lejos de sentirse ofendido por las palabras de la rubia, sonrió torciendo de manera sensual la comisura de sus labios, ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Y él se lo demostraría con placer, un enorme placer.

-Eres mía –Declaró con voz cansada por repetirlo innecesariamente.

-No, no te pertenezco y… -Dark interrumpió con sus labios cualquier nuevo alegato.

_Bebé, tu finges que las cosas _

_No son lo que parecen_

_Toda esta tensión me dice _

_Exactamente lo que deberíamos ser_

Sus lenguas danzaron a un ritmo vertiginoso y demencial, sus cuerpos sintieron un calor avasallante rodearlos y nada más importó. Serena sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y sin percatarse había introducido los dedos en el pelo de Dark. Se derretía como el hielo ante el sol y por un beso… ¡vaya beso! Tan cargado de posesión y deseo. Con ese gesto bastó para dejar en claro el derecho innegable que él creía tener sobre su cuerpo, incluso su vida.

-¿Puedes negarlo? –Claro que no podía, pero ella no lo admitiría esta vez. Ya era demasiado arrogante para encima confirmar lo evidente.

Él la rodeó abruptamente con su brazo por la cintura y tiró de ella para acercarla y continuar besándola, interrumpiendo así el dialogo interno que se había desatado en su mente, su cuerpo respondía traicionándola, pero su sabor era tan delicioso y tan malditamente adictivo, que no importaba cuanto se esforzara pues terminaría sucumbiendo a sus deseos.

Dark notó como cedía a sus besos y sintió una inmensa alegría interna. Pero debía admitir para sus adentros que la inminente erección situada entre sus piernas también demostraba el poder que ella ejercía en su cuerpo. El placer que empezó a formarse en su interior se desbordó a través de un sonido gutural y se movió contra ella. Tenia que sentirla más cerca de él, más, mucho más…

_Ahora a mi no me importa que seamos _

_Solo un tipo de cosa casual_

_Escucha, todo lo que quiero hacer _

_Es que vengas y tomes todo de mí _

La tomaría, así de fácil, pues no podía parar ahora, ardía por ella y con ella, pero no era amor ¡No! Solo lujuria y de la más pura. Sorpresivamente la alzó en vilo, sin parar de besarla y acariciarla, se alejó con ella adentrándose en los pasillos del sur. La iluminación era maravillosa, podía apreciarse hasta el más mínimo gesto de sus rostros.

Dark siguió cargándola hasta llegar a un punto donde el pasillo se tornaba curvo y más estrecho, las paredes estaban adornadas de manera espartana, pues era el camino que los guerreros recorrían para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. Él sabía que nadie los interrumpiría en estos momentos, todos se hallaban ejecutando alguna comisión encomendada por Yllioch.

-¿Adonde me llevas? –Serena reaccionó e intentó que la soltara pero fracasó.

-Aquí, justo aquí –Declaró Dark mientras la besaba nuevamente.

Obligó a la rubia a recargarse sobre la pared. Serena tuvo que apartarlo levemente para aspirar un poco de oxigeno. Estaba mareada, el deseo la tenía sumergida en una ola de calor avasallador.

_¿Puedes poner tus manos en mi cintura?_

_Quiero tu piel contra la mía_

_Mueve mis caderas a la línea de juego_

_Déjame tomar lo mío, toma lo tuyo_

Dark le subió el kimono deslizando sus manos hasta posarse en las caderas. Con sus potentes piernas separó las femeninas al tiempo que rozaba con su lengua los dulces labios de Serena.

-Estás ardiendo –Siseó en su oído- Me deseas…

Claro que lo deseaba, demasiado. Solo oír su voz hacia que hasta las entrañas se le volvieran un volcán a punto de estallar, estaba furiosa y decepcionada consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía seguir anhelando fundirse con él? ¿Cómo? No importaba cuanto la lastimara, ella seguiría queriendo estar con él y era porqué lo amaba. Pero no respondió y él empujó su erección contra ella, apoyándola en su vientre, era enorme y con eso la estaba tentando al mismo tiempo que torturando.

-¿Me quieres dentro, no es verdad?

Daría lo que fuera por negarlo, por gritarle que era un estúpido arrogante que disfrutaba humillándola, pero su cuerpo la traicionó y se arqueo en contra de su voluntad.

-Admítelo –Agarró con ambas manos su rostro y metió su lengua en el interior de su calida boca- No te resistas, solo dilo…

A Serena se le escapó un quejido de asombro. La lengua sedosa y húmeda de Dark golpeaba la suya, imitaba con ella la forma en que la penetraría si las cosas llegaban más lejos. La manera en que lo hacía la estaba descontrolando.

Dark succionaba su labio inferior para soltarlo y entrar nuevamente en su boca. Una y otra y otra vez. Cuando se separaban y se volvían a unir lo hacían con mayor entrega y desesperación. Serena se retorció contra él y sintió como una de sus manos empezaba a desvestirla completamente.

Ella permaneció quieta entre sus brazos y sin oponer resistencia dejó que la desnudara lentamente. Él la recorrió con la mirada, la muy tramposa solo traía unas pequeñas bragas de encaje, tan diminutas y delicadas que con un leve tirón estarían deshechas. Sonrió torcidamente y su erección palpitó fuertemente. Serena sentía la urgencia de ser colmada por sus caricias e instintivamente mordió su labio inferior para no suplicar que la hiciera suya.

El gesto fue inocente, pero las pupilas dilatadas de Dark indicaban el efecto que realmente había conseguido, sin embargo él no se movió ni un ápice y continúo observándola. ¿Tendría que implorar en voz alta? Ya suplicaba por tenerlo dentro, por sentirlo moverse y liberarse en su interior.

-¿No quieres sentirme dentro como la vez anterior? ¿No disfrutaste cuando lo hicimos en tu apartamento? –Con cada preguntaba frotaba su erección contra su vientre- ¿No mueres por sentir mis dedos recorriendo tu cuerpo? Admítelo, no puedes resistirte a mí.

_Si me ves con alguien*_

_Entiende que no me puedes cuestionar_

_Los sentimientos que se te metieron no son mi culpa_

_No puedo evitar tus celos_

Debería abofetearlo y salir huyendo, correr hasta que sintiera que su cuerpo no era lava ardiente, pero contuvo la oleada de excitación que la inundaba y respondió casi sin aliento.

-¿Y por qué debería admitir lo que no siento?

-Mentirosa –Tocó con su mano derecha el seno izquierdo de la rubia y esta gimió- ¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo anhela que lo posea, que lo haga delirar de placer.

Serena retrocedió y levantó sus manos para impedir que la siguiera tocando, las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos, no podría resistir más tiempo.

-He dicho la verdad, yo no te deseo, mi cuerpo puede anhelarte pero eso no significa que yo lo haga.

-Ni siquiera puedes fingir… -Su tono era neutro pero mostraba confianza.

-Que patética soy –Dijo serena en un susurro bajo- Debí morir años atrás pero fui estúpida y pedí una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Debo entender por tus palabras que te arrepientes del trato que hicimos? ¿Qué te arrepientes de haberme entregado tu virginidad?

El solo hecho de pensar que Serena renegaba de lo sucedido entre ellos lo hizo enfurecer y maldecir para sus adentros.

Serena no quería responder, el dolor la estaba destruyendo lentamente, respiró varias veces hasta que sintió que podía controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No –Respondió bajando el rostro.

Dark la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y Serena se sintió extrañamente en casa, completamente a salvo y a punto de olvidar todo el dolor que había arruinado su vida. Debería odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho, debería… pero simplemente no podía. Jamás lo haría, jamás.

-Yo… -Inspiró la rubia- nunca podría arrepentirme del trato que hicimos porqué me enseñaste cosas que nadie más podría pero…

-Pero te habría gustado descubrirlas en otras circunstancias –La hizo levantar la cabeza- vivirlas con cualquier humano normal.

-No –Susurró temblando- solo me habría gustado tener más tiempo para disfrutarlas.

Y la ira se desvaneció de inmediato para dar paso al anhelo de tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla.

-¿Conmigo?

-Solo contigo –Declaró con la voz cargada de sinceridad.

Dark la miró fijamente a los ojos y descubrió que decía la verdad. El deseo se apoderó nuevamente de él y Serena lo intuyó, así que se impulsó poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo. Sus lenguas se buscaron instintivamente y él le devolvió el beso de manera hambrienta. Los pechos descubiertos de ella lo rozaron y Dark gimió roncamente.

_Si tú puedes soportar el hecho que_

_Lo que tenemos tiene que ser libre de compromisos_

_Entonces podremos seguir con este amor encubierto_

_Que viene escondido__bajo__las__sábanas_

La mano de ella se enterró en su pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, esta vez ella tomaría el control, algo en su interior se lo exigía, lo miró y humedeció con su lengua los labios masculinos.

-Yo no te amo Serena.

La magia pareció esfumarse de sus ojos y lo miró sin mostrar su dolor.

-No necesitas decírmelo.

-Lo hago porqué no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Serena sonrió con mucho esfuerzo, estaba cansada de escuchar la misma excusa.

-Yo siempre he sabido que esto para ti no es amor, sino lujuria.

-Es una necesidad, algo que ambos deseamos pero que no durará para siempre. Yo me iré en pos de otras y no miraré atrás, no tendré remordimientos por dejarte de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero al menos ahora eres mío.

-No digas eso, yo no te pertenezco.

-Lo eres pero solo temporalmente –Acarició su rostro levemente y continúo mirándolo- Esto no puede durar, no va a durar…

De repente Dark reconoció que estaba perdido. Ella lo elevaba al paraíso y lo hundía en la miseria. Lo hacía olvidar el rencor que sentía y a la vez lo obligaba a recordar su juramento. Ardía al pensar en sus piernas rodeando su cintura mientras la penetraba y se congelaba al evocar las veces que la había visto llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Rabia, anhelo y frustración. Todo lo golpeaba repentinamente y de tantas direcciones que no podía levantar el muro que lo protegía e insensibilizaba al dolor ajeno. Ahora lo entendía, era un arrogante, no vacilaba en declarar que ella le pertenecía, pero él se revelaba si ella insinuaba lo mismo.

Cuantas heridas, cuanto dolor y en medio de todo eso flotaba el amor. Un amor inquebrantable y duradero, un amor que manaba de lo más profundo de Serena y que jamás se extinguiría, lo llevaría consigo aún en el más allá.

Ambos sabían que estaban en la antesala del adiós, a un paso de la lejanía y tan cerca de despedirse para siempre, pero no sin entregarse al placer, no sin besarse y no sin fundirse como un solo ser por última vez.

Alguien tenía que romper el silencio y fue Dark quien lo hizo.

-No durará… -Trataba de recordárselo así mismo.

-Pero eso no nos impide gozar –Señaló ella.

-Viviremos el momento –No podía ser de otra manera y la miró para asegurarse de que ella lo entendía.

-Y lo disfrutaremos al máximo –Era algo de lo que si podía estar segura en absoluto, lo demás quedaba suspendido en la duda, él jamás querría una relación de igual a igual con ella, pero incluso sabiendo esto, no daría marcha atrás.

_Así que escucha ahora, _

_Ven aquí y enloquece mi cuerpo_

_Podemos ponernos pervertidos, traviesos_

_Toda la noche una fiesta privada_

_Tenemos que darle a ese punto en la medida justa_

_Trabájame como a un 9-a-5_

Y eso bastó para que Dark la tomara entre sus brazos. El calor resurgió entre ellos con mayor ímpetu. Ella exhaló fuertemente cuando él reclamó su boca y lo mejor fue que el beso resultaba embriagador y placentero. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y los cerró de nuevo, no podía enfocar nada a su alrededor.

Dark ardía, pero en lo más hondo de su ser, donde se ocultaba su verdadero yo, se sentía frío, helado y desconsolado. Tan miserable, porqué sabía que ella lo amaba y él no podría corresponderle aún si lo intentara.

Como la misma muerte, así se concebía. No como la figura que los humanos tenían en mente, sino como el vacío, la soledad y el sufrimiento que realmente era. Entre los de su especie encontrar una conexión especial como la que en el pasado poseían sus padres era un milagro, pero nada era eterno, nada, ni siquiera el amor que ellos se tuvieron alguna vez.

Saberlo no lo confortaba, más bien lo destruía. Ver con sus ojos la forma en que ahora vivía su familia no lo hacía regocijarse, pero nada se podía solucionar. Lo hecho estaba hecho. No podía quedarse en el pasado. Destrucción y mortandad, era lo único que brindaría, lo demás jamás estuvo ni estaría a su alcance.

No había felicidad en su destino. Por eso se identificaba con Serena, en el fondo ambos eran iguales: seres desdichados. La diferencia consistía en que él ya no tenía esperanzas, ella en cambio no se rendía, sus ojos aún brillaban con inocencia y su corazón latía lleno de amor, un amor no correspondido. Cuanta grandeza y humildad, una simple humana le daba la más grande de las lecciones: El amor no conoce fronteras ni límites.

Dark quería mandar todo al garete y tomarla en sus brazos eternamente. La tentación era grande pero no se rendiría, le daría la espalda una vez más y tomaría solo aquello que podía manejar sin arriesgarse. Frunció el ceño ante lo cursi que se había vuelto su pensamiento. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser un despiadado ángel de la muerte a un descerebrado centrado solo en tener sexo?

Y ahí, de pronto, sintió la diferencia de razas, nada en su unión era natural, nada… Él era inmortal y ella una simple humana.

_No se trata de besos y abrazos_

_Porque esto es un amor físico_

_Directamente sudados nuestros cuerpos se frotan_

_Tenemos que darle a ese punto en la medida justa_

_Trabájame como a un 9-a-5._

El silencio los inundó de manera atronadora, Serena se atrevió a mirar a Dark mientras contenía la respiración, su mirada era la de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa pero en el fondo de sus pupilas había un extraño brillo, quizá intuición femenina, pero sabía que algo nublaba el momento que estaban compartiendo.

No permitiría que la abandonara, no esta vez. Reaccionó más veloz que un rayo y rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Sus ojos chocaron y esta vez en los de Dark ardía una chispa inconfundible de deseo, Serena podía sentir como le hervía la sangre que corría vertiginosamente por sus venas.

-Bésame –Se humedeció los labios.

Lo vio dudar y atacó de manera ardiente y apasionada, silenciando así su intento de retractarse. El aliento masculino le quemó de manera sensual la boca, las manos calientes de él se cerraron entorno a sus caderas haciendo mayor presión, podía sentir claramente la erección de Dark en su entrada al tiempo que las bocas y lenguas se enfrentaban. El movimiento tenue de sus caderas no pasó desapercibido.

Serena se retorció contra él y sus pechos marcaron con firmeza la pechera en la camisa de seda de Dark. A él le encantaba sentirla de esta manera y su poderosa erección se clavó contra ella. Deslizó las manos por la espalda y le acarició la piel con delicadeza. Descendió con sus caricias y movió ligeramente sus bragas, ella quiso resistirse y no gemir, pero el volvió a mover la prenda insistentemente, el ligero golpeteo en su trasero la estaba desquiciando, perdió el control y lo mordió levemente en el labio superior.

-Te castigaré por hacerme esto –Gimió cuando ella deslizó su mano y tocó su miembro erecto.

_Tenemos una cosa física_

_Hacemos el amor pero no nos enamoramos,_

_Solo pasamos el tiempo suficiente_

_Para que tú tomes lo tuyo y yo tome lo mío_

No se detuvo a pensar en la amenaza que le había hecho, simplemente se abandonó al placer intoxicante de sus caricias, aproximó más sus caderas a la creciente prueba del deseo de Dark y se deslizó provocadoramente. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas temblaban de placer.

-Sin barreras es mejor.

Y sin mayor aviso le arrancó las bragas dejándola totalmente expuesta.

-Soy la única que está desnuda –Señaló ella respirando con dificultad.

-Y según tú ¿Qué debo hacer al respecto?

-Si yo estoy desnuda tú también debes estarlo –No pudo contener la risa que se había alojado en su garganta y dejó que saliera de manera sensual.

-No hablas en serio –Respondió asombrado mientras la miraba.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Lo que estamos haciendo requiere entrega por ambas partes.

-Te has vuelto terca ¿Cuándo has cambiado? Creí que siempre serías sumisa en cuanto al amor.

-No estamos hablando de amor, esto es lo que es… sexo ocasionado por la pasión que nos consume.

_Sin ataduras_

_Quiero tu cuerpo, no tu corazón_

Serena deseaba que existiera algo más fuerte que los uniera para siempre, pero sabía que eso jamás se haría realidad, por lo que fingía que aceptaba las reglas del juego que él había impuesto. Era difícil olvidar que la forma en que él la besaba solo era un modo de conseguir su objetivo: demostrarle que le pertenecía y que podía tomarla cuando le apeteciera. Aún así, lejos de mostrarse resentida, su cuerpo no podía resistirse y su estúpido corazón temblaba de amor cada vez que lo miraba, guardando siempre una esperanza, leve muy leve, pero existente.

-Es todo lo que me puedes dar y lo acepto, puedo vivir con eso… -Su declaración se vio acompañado de un extraño brillo que cruzó sus ojos.

Dark estaba en shock, no daba crédito a las palabras de Serena, algo extraño estaba naciendo en ella, su forma de actuar estaba cambiando, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse. Todo era pasión entre ellos, él mismo se encargaba de recordárselo a cada instante, pero escucharlo de labios de ella era diferente y doloroso.

_Ven aquí_

_No seas tímido_

_No __morderé_

Aún así sabía que no se negaría a aceptar tal ofrecimiento, le sostuvo la mirada y se inclinó sobre ella. El roce de sus labios arrancó un gemido de placer a Serena, ahora entendía lo que era verse arrastrado por el deseo, querer controlarse y no poder hacerlo. El apetito por ella era tan profundo que incluso resultaba doloroso, exquisitamente doloroso. Ninguno de su especie debería desear con tanta intensidad, era un martirio.

Gimió al besarla, mezclando furia y anhelo, no le importaba descubrir que era lo que lo animaba a actuar de manera tan visceral y desbocada. Dark se tensó repentinamente pues notó que alguien venía por ellos, debía parar el juego sexual que había iniciado, pero no lo hizo; simplemente no se le dio la gana. Nadie le robaría el placer de tener a Serena rogando por más que simples caricias.

Al instante se arrepintió de su mezquindad. La esencia que se acercaba era más clara que oír pasos de pies calzados con tacones. Ademàs, él conocía a la perfección de quién se trataba: Shadow. Repentinamente los celos se apoderaron de él, no podía permitir siquiera que alguien la viera desnuda, el solo pensamiento lo estaba enloqueciendo de ira y detuvo abruptamente sus caricias.

-¿Por qué has parado? –La voz de Serena ronroneó en su oído.

-Alguien puede descubrirnos –Dark intentó ocultarle la verdad sin mucho éxito.

-Déjalo que mire – Bajó la cabeza y mordió con sensualidad su labio inferior- No tiene importancia que alguien sepa lo que hacemos…

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó refrenando su lengua para no declarar que los celos lo invadían.

-Será mejor que te vistas y te pongas presentable antes de la audiencia con mi padre –Al instante se puso rígido y la soltó completamente- Hazlo antes de que venga alguien y contemple tu desnudez.

-Que considerado por tu parte –Dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia.

-Vístete, ahora… –Levantó el kimono que estaba en el suelo y se lo deslizó por los hombros- Tienes segundos para hacerlo…

El sonido de pasos firmes y fuertes la devolvió a la realidad. Cerró los ojos un instante y se arropó lo mejor que pudo, Dark la imitó repasando con su vista el estado propio de su ropa. A escasos metros de ambos se hallaba un ángel alto y esbelto, poseedor de una belleza deslumbrante, su escultural cuerpo estaba enfundado en un impecable traje negro, tenía los centelleantes ojos verdes clavados en Dark y ella, su rostro exquisito mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Un brillo malévolo surcó los ojos del recién aparecido.

-Es mía –Gruñó Dark por instinto- Ni siquiera lo pienses, sabes que detesto que se metan con mi propiedad.

- Me sorprendes viejo amigo, ¿Tanto te interesa? Nunca antes te habías mostrado tan sobre protector con una simple humana.

Dark le dio la espalda y tomó de un brazo a Serena para indicarle que se alejara. Pero Shadow se interpuso en el camino y acunó entre sus manos una de ella. La rubia se soltó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar para evitar que vieran su expresión confundida.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? –Soltó sin delicadeza en cuanto supo que ella no podría escucharlos.

-Eso jamás.-Le respondió con aparente seguridad.

-¿En verdad? -El acento burlón que predominaba en su voz delataba que no le creía- Debo admitir que esa no fue la impresión que tuve al verlos tan… -Dudó hasta que encontró una palabra adecuada- cariñosos. Pero ahora que lo analizo con calma, te creo. Ella no es de tu tipo, si es que tienes uno. Si mal no recuerdo, a diferencia de mí, jamás habías estado con una humana, cuando éramos inocentes, centurias atrás, creía que tú lo serías perpetuamente, pero tus atributos están en boca de las de nuestra especie.

-Es más satisfactorio tenerlas a ellas, son útiles y complacientes, no frágiles y débiles, causan placer no problemas –No lo miraba directamente a los ojos, aún estaba luchando por recomponerse- Deja de querer entrar en mi mente, te aseguro que no hay nada interesante.

-Serena… -Agregó ignorándolo olímpicamente- además de tener un bonito nombre posee un cuerpo fenomenal, es la clase de mujer que físicamente me vuelve loco, apuesto a que incluso Ghost la encontrará atractiva y eso que ya conoces la opinión que tiene de las humanas, ustedes comparten el sentimiento de desprecio hacia esa raza.

-También habrás notado que aparte de su hermosura posee otras cualidades –Declaró intentando escapar de la trampa que le estaba tendiendo.

-¡Oh sí! Lo hice… es la primer fémina que conozco que no intenta retenerte con sexo, es única en su especie, no debiste ponerle las manos encima y deshonrarla.

-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Dark con la mandíbula apretada y controlando la ira que amenazaba con estallar.

-Ella posee algo que nosotros jamás tendremos, algo que por más que nos esforcemos no podremos obtener.

-¿Estás escuchando la sarta de estupideces que salen de tu boca? –De manera mordaz interrumpió su discurso.

-Tiene tanta calidez y bondad en su interior, si tuviera una oportunidad con ella, créeme que no me molestaría regenerarme y volverme un ser honrado, pero ella te ama demasiado y jamás accedería a estar con alguien más.

Eso era todo. No soportaría más idioteces, Shadow podría ser su amigo, su casi hermano, pero no le permitiría seguir con sus insinuaciones.

-Tienes agallas al decirme lo que piensas, todavía puedo romperte la cara…

-No seas ridículo, ya no somos críos, hemos igualado nuestro poder primo –Soltó una risa cargada de diversión y lo miró antes de marcharse- Además… no he venido en plan de seducción, solo estoy aquí por el juicio, me han atrapado y esta vez estoy igual de jodido que Ghost y tú.

-No la amo… -Dijo al momento que lo enfrentó cara a cara- Tú no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, si lo supieras jamás dirías semejante disparate.

-Cuando la toqué, pude leer su mente –Chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de manera atrevida- Me expulsó antes de averiguar más cosas sobre ella, me intriga saber como lo hizo si es una humana, pero los escasos dos segundos que penetré en sus pensamientos me permitieron saber todo lo que necesitaba.

Dark frunció el ceño completamente molesto, apretó los puños en señal de impotencia y maldijo para sus adentros.

-No interfieras, ocúpate de tus problemas y deja que yo maneje los míos.

-Si, esto que pasa entre ustedes es interesante, muy interesante… -Shadow Intentó bromear para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Esta vez Dark le dirigió una mirada dura como el acero y cargada de desafío, advirtiéndole que no toleraría su intromisión. Pasó a su lado y ni siquiera intentó ocultar el disgusto que se reflejaba en su aura.

-¡Vete al infierno! - Lejos de amedrentar a su primo con el improperio lanzado al aire, logró el efecto contrario.

-Eres un idiota Dark, un completo idiota –Se río en voz alta y añadió- Después de enfrentar al consejo, tendrás que rendirle cuentas a Ghost… has seducido a una humana y no creo que salgas bien librado y me fascinará ver como sales del lío en el que te has metido.

Serena corría por los pasillos, la luz de las antorchas confería un ambiente de misterio y encanto al recorrido, abría puertas y las volvía a cerrar, estaba cansada, frente a ella se desplegó un enorme portal con un grabado en el relieve que hacía referencia a leones peleando de manera majestuosa, posó una mano sobre este y cedió ante el peso abriéndose, era una sala de uso común, había una mesa de madera y cojines esparcidos a su alrededor, la habitación era hermosa, pero no tenía animo para apreciar ese tipo de cosas.

Sentía como su corazón era atravesado cruelmente por el dolor y este aumentaba al saber que nunca obtendría el amor de Dark, ellos no tenían futuro, eran tan distintos y eso reforzaba la barrera que se había levantado entre ellos separándolos.

La estancia estaba vacía y sn la menor señal de haber sido ocupada anteriormente. A diferencia de la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente, esta era diferente, poseía un ambiente de masculinidad innegable, las telas que adornaban el lugar eran oscuras y pesadas, además que poseían hermosos bordados elaborados con hilos de oro, avanzó un poco más y ante ella apareció una cama opulenta recubierta de colchas sensuales.

El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra de laboriosa complejidad, tuvo que admitir que estaba en una habitación digna de un rey o un príncipe. El lugar perfecto para ser poseída de manera lenta y deliciosa, pero reprimió la idea, ella no era una de esas plebeyas que obtendría su final feliz.

Estaba cansada, no solo física sino emocionalmente, caminó nuevamente y descubrió un enorme baño, tan lujoso como todo lo que había contemplado, se desnudó impacientemente y dejó que el agua de la ducha se llevara toda marca que Dark hubiese dejado en su cuerpo.

Desde el momento en que se había entregado al ángel, se había visto sometida a mucha presión, conteniendo los sentimientos y emociones que la albergaban. Aún si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no lo haría, era masoquista, demasiado quizás. Pero no podía fingir que nada sucedía a su alrededor y que su existencia no estaba por culminar.

Amaba a Dark, y lo haría incluso si este hubiera nacido humano, pues estaba convencida que ella existía para ese propósito. En cambio él no sentía nada respecto a ella y eso era lo que más le dolía, sobre todo al recordar que él le aseguraba lo pronto que estaría en brazos de alguien más, buscando el placer que necesitaba.

Lejos de Serena y su penoso sufrimiento, Hizeth estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

¿Dónde se había metido la humana? La buscaba desesperadamente y simplemente no aparecía. Inquieta, pensó que quizá alguno de los ángeles que no la conocía la había atacado, corrió a velocidad descomunal, solo faltaba una habitación por revisar y si no estaba ahí daría aviso a sus hermanos.

Llegó a los aposentos de Dark y al ver que la cortina de entrada a su cama se movía avanzó con mayor confianza, parpadeó ligeramente al observar el kimono abandonado sin cuidado en el suelo.

Lo tocó y las imágenes se desplegaron vividamente, Serena tenía el kimono pegado al cuerpo por el sudor, Dark lo había arrugado al desnudarla, ella corría sonrojada y el cabello caía descontroladamente por sus hombros, soltó la prenda, no necesitaba saber más, su hermano había seducido a la humana nuevamente.

Acudió al cuarto contiguo para buscarle unas prendas limpias y en buen estado, la búsqueda fue fácil y regresó inmediatamente al cuarto de Dark. Segundos más tarde, Serena salía de la ducha cubriendo su desnudez con su cabellera.

-¿Dónde rayos te has metido? –Cuestionó Hizeth mientras le lanzaba un nuevo kimono y ropa interior para que se vistiera- ¡Como si no lo supiera! ¿Valió la pena? ¿Lo gozaste?

Serena se avergonzó y no pudo responder.

Dark llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y observó sin interés la inmaculada estancia. Su apariencia era un desastre, no necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para confirmarlo. Sabía que sería fácil recuperar la imagen externa de completa seguridad que proyectaba pero internamente todo le daba vueltas, por más que intentaba explicarse así mismo lo ocurrido no podía, no necesitaba respirar y en este momento sentía que se ahogaba si no lo hacía, empezó a desnudarse cuando se percató que no estaba solo, entrecerró los ojos y se volvió para enfrentar al intruso.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Hizeth se abalanzó sobre él visiblemente enojada y centró su mirada en las marcas que traía en el pecho. Serena lo había marcado inconscientemente dejando la huella de su pasión en el cuerpo de Dark.

Pero él lejos de parecer asombrado, aspiró una bocanada de aire y tomó el control de la situación.

-¿Pasé el examen visual?

Hizeth se río y comprendió que era el momento de marcharse.

-Procura comportarte, Padre aún sigue ocupado pero no tardará en exigir la presencia de ambos.

Serena se había relajado momentáneamente pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Hizeth se había marchado y temió caer nuevamente en los brazos de Dark. Ante la visión de el ángel semidesnudo tembló, el deseo latió bajo su piel y se desesperó por no controlarse. Se preguntaba que estaría pensado él en aquellos momentos, pero este inclinó levemente la cabeza y pasó a su lado para entrar en el baño.

Se sintió ignorada.

Lo ocurrido la desconcertó pero adoptó un gesto de indiferencia, esto no pasó desapercibido para Dark quién tensó la mandíbula, no estaba de humor para esa clase de desplantes y sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo salvaje de furia.

Serena gritó cuando se vio alzada en el aire, Dark la tenía cautiva y la miraba a los ojos.

-Ya tienes mi atención ¿Qué harás ahora?

-¡Que estúpida soy! –Dijo con ironía- Se me olvidaba que solo piensas en sexo.

-Deberías cerciorarte de lo que dices antes de acusarme injustamente –Escupió cada palabra apenas separando sus labios para hacerlo- Está claro que para ti soy un ninfomaníaco sin remedio.

-Eso es lo que todos los hombres sin importar su especie tienen en común –Con veneno en la voz le contestó, mostrándole que no la intimidaba.

-Si fueras hombre, pero no lo eres, entenderías nuestra forma de pensar y actuar –Torció la comisura de sus labios y añadió en tono hiriente- ¿Pero que sabes tú? Si eres alguien que recién descubrió los placeres sexuales, ni siquiera podría decirse que ya eres una mujer, solo una joven excitada que se deja llevar por el deseo y no el raciocinio.

-Yo no… no… -Tartamudeaba y no lo podía evitar.

-No lo niegues, es algo que confirmas cada vez que me miras, que me tocas, te desespera el tenerme tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos y lo estarás más porqué justo ahora no me tientas, no se me da la gana poseerte.

Las palabras la golpearon de forma cruel y devastadora. Cada una de sus heridas se abrió fuertemente cimbrándola de pies a cabeza, pero con el poco orgullo que le quedaba no le demostró lo afectada que estaba.

-Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, la lujuria no me motiva a perseguirte, quizás no quieras poseerme, pero he visto tus ojos llenos de deseo y ahora mismo llevas en tu cuerpo la marca indeleble de mis caricias –Apuntó hacia su pecho y siguió hablando- No eres inmune a mí, en este instante podría comprobarlo ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Y para sorpresa de Serena, Dark echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, todavía no reaccionaba y sintió como la soltaba alejándose de su lado.

-Pobre inocente, no sabes nada de la pasión de un hombre, ignoras como el cazador persigue a su presa y la acorrala hasta poseerla de todas las formas posibles, una vez logrado su objetivo se marcha en busca de un nuevo reto. Y tú ya no lo eres…

Dejó de respirar y movió la cabeza, sabía lo que quería decir, lo entendía a la perfección.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en lastimarme? –Le reprochó con tono dolido- Es lo último que necesito, no puedo soportarlo más.

Nada le importó en ese instante, no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, levantó la mano en el aire y con toda la furia primitiva y salvaje que se había desbordado al ser rechazada lo abofeteó. El asombro se reflejó en los ojos de Dark, su mirada se volvió sombría y su rostro parecía esculpido en granito, la miró con un intenso odio en sus pupilas y esa fue la señal que le indicó que debía marcharse mientras pudiera hacerlo.

Huyó una vez más, abrazándose a sí misma, su cuerpo temblaba mientras recordaba la manera en que lo había agredido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante? Odiaba la violencia, en realidad la detestaba y ahora que ella se había vuelto agresor en lugar de victima sintió asco, sus ojos le ardían, los tenía enrojecidos por las lágrimas que quería derramar y no salían. Incluso el consuelo de lavar sus culpas le era negado.

Supo que se había desplazado por largo rato cuando súbitamente llegó a unas escaleras y oyó voces. Nuevamente las escenas se agolparon en su mente, recordó el instante del impacto de la palma de su mano contra el rostro de Dark y escuchó sin cesar el sonido del golpe reproduciéndose en sus oídos sin parar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas:**_

*En la versión original, la canción dice: _con un hombre_, pero variamos esta parte para que encajara mejor.

Y ahora damos las gracias a **todos** y cada uno de **nuestros lectores**, los que dejan review y los que solo leen, como ya saben los que tienen cuenta recibirán su respuesta vìa MP y los que no a continuación podrán ver despejadas sus incógnitas o quizás no tanto, como siempre les damos un **millón de gracias** y nuestro más profundo agradecimiento por todo su **apoyo** y **paciencia**, no podemos dejar a un lado al maravilloso grupo en Facebook que nos sigue y también a todo aquel que en el anonimato nos manda sus buenas vibras y deseos. Son los mejores lectores que uno pueda pedir, pero eso, ya lo sabían, claro…

Mari t: Que bueno que te haya gustado y esperamos que este capi también, saludos.

Serenity chiba col: ¿Nietaaa, eres tú? sii eres tú, jajaja, como ves ya estamos con un nuevo capi, aplausos para Anna y Rakel, con respecto a tu pregunta, no podemos decir nada (ángel amordazándonos) todo dependerá que ese Dark no sea tan cabeza hueca XD, te keremossss, bexitos.

Sailor lady: No tenemos la culpa (anny y rakel con cara de ángeles) es el castigo por deducir demasiado (muajajaja), y ahora con todo lo que dijiste estás…nuevamente castigada, jajajajaja XD. Hija te callaremos con una mordaza, jeje, sólo te diremos que…estás muy cerca de la verdad. Perdón por ponerte triste, pero… acuérdate que tenemos un trato… un trato final…o sea que…jijiji, te mandamos muchos besotes, smuacks lunares

Usagi&Mamoru: Hija, eres tú??? (ojis de corazones) donde andas?? donde?? te desapareciste del msn, te extraño. Claro que continuaremos, no te preocupes, amamos nuestros fics, tardamos pero actualizamos, como que Dark, mi amado Darien??, jajajaja, no dijimos como se llama el sexy ángel, jejeje, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capi, besotes.

TAMYMOON: Ejem, ejem que manicura? jajaja, somos pobres ¬¬ y donde están esos 100 rr?? Donde? vemos solo uno XD, jajajajajaja, tarde pero aquí llegamos con la continuación pa' que te quedes sin uñas definitivamente, besotes.

Aple: Perdón por tardarnos tanto con el capi, esperamos que te guste este también, saludos!!

Markus: Nos encantan tus rr, gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas de nosotras, como te dijimos antes nos esforzamos para llegar al corazón de nuestros lectores nos vemos demás recompensadas cuando logramos nuestro cometido, con respecto a que el ángel aprenda más a fondo su lección, pues…habrán grandes sorpresas, saluditos.

Yusuky: Bienvenida a nuestro fic, fue un gusto haber platicado contigo, eres muy buena onda, que lindo que te haya gustado nuestra historia y gracias a ti por apoyarnos, como verás por fin actualizamos, jajaja, esperamos que te guste, besitos.

Liz: No te preocupes, entendemos lo que es la uni, tienes razón, nuestro ángel nos salió muy orgulloso, pero así lo queremos no?, jajajaa, he aquí un nuevo capi, esperamos que te guste, saludos.

Diva Venus: Perdón por la tardanza, estuvimos muy ocupadas en el trabajo pero ahora ya actualizamos, esperamos que disfrutes el nuevo capi, saluditos.

Marina &&&: Tú no te jactas de nada (ya dijimos que el ángel es propiedad de rakel y mía, jajaja y no es broma ¬¬#) Jaja, que linda que sacaste tus conclusiones y luego pusiste el nombre de quien piensas que es el ángel, jajajaja, psss te diremos que no podemos revelar por ahora su identidad, pero hay esperanza y de la buena. Saluditos.

ANGELICA SM: No tienes derecho XD, pero lo pides, malvada, jajajaja, te hicimos caso y actualizamos velozmente, jajaja, tienes mucha suerte eh? no tuviste que esperar mucho para el nuevo chap, saluditos.

_**No te pido las estrellas ni el universo, solo un review para inspirarnos y hacernos feliz…**_


End file.
